


Stranger Things chat

by Cosmounii



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angest, Barb is bi, Dustin is gay, Eleven is pan, Everyone else is gay but barb and steve, F/F, F/M, Group Chat Fic, Jopper is mention, Lucas is bi, M/M, Max is gay, Mike is bi, Steve is also a pan, The byers has a family chat, Will is gay ans trans, boys love boys, girl love girls, no one asked for this, stranger things, stranger things: modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmounii/pseuds/Cosmounii
Summary: what happen if the Stranger Kids and Stranger teens made a Group chat (Both are sperate time to time)





	1. I mean it's a introduction

**Will the wise added Mikey bab, Soulless ginger, Science, Number Line, and Slingshot** **  
** **Will the wise change the chat name to** **_Stranger Kids_ **

 

Will the wise: HEllllo

 

soulless ginger: Willlll

 

Slingshot: and he is up, didn't exoect you to make a gc this quick

 

will the wise: GC??

 

soulless ginger: Group chat

 

will the wise: OOoooohhhhhhh

 

Mikey bab: Stop spamming me, im sleeping

 

Science: Now this is more better then talking

 

Will the wise: I say talking is better, i get to hear your guys voices!

 

soulless ginger: AWwwwwww

 

Mikey bab: I am glad i did not fall asleep to see that wonderful text

 

Mikey bab: Will is a blessing to this world

 

Number line: We all know that Mike, you say that alot

 

Soulless ginger: expose

 

Mikey bab; i did not sign up for this abuse, RUDE

 

Science: Are we exposing people know cuz i hae loads on Lucas

 

number line: Because**

 

Will the wise: Have**

 

Soulless ginger: yup they are sibilings

 

soulless ginger; and yes we are now exposing people, If you have good expose martial then draggggggggggggg him

 

slingshot: H U R T

 

will the wise: Me and El are just laughing at this

 

Will the wise: We also have Popcorn and mommy and Jonathan looking at us wierdly

 

Science: Ok, sooooo one time Lucas and I was riding to his house cuz water fight and well

 

Slingshot: Oh not that strory

 

mikey bab: Yo Will can i come to eat the popcorn to?

 

will the wise: yes!

 

soulless ginger: Awww cute and i like where this story is going, carry on Dustin

 

mikey bab: Thanks, i be their in a couple of minutes

 

number line: Bring Eggos

 

Science: thank you Max

 

Science: Ok so, when we got inside the house getting the towels and stuff, his sister runs up to me

 

Slingshot; NOOOOO DUSTIN DON'T

 

soulless ginger: She is my spirt animal and YESS DUSTIN DO

 

Will the wise: Ya Mike is here, and now El is screaming because of the Eggos

 

Number Line; Now Will is screaming because Mike is just here

 

soulless ginger: I love these exposing, i can use them to my advantage

 

slingshot: i hate this

 

science: she hands me a baby photo of Lucas with no shirt on trying to flax and it was so aodrable

 

Slingshot: I am mad, fuck you dustin

 

Soulless ginger: you still hae it?

 

mikey bab: Have** -Will

 

soulless ginger: What????

 

Science: yes, and what

 

mikey bab: Mike took my phone soooooo im on his -Will

 

number line: I will die because of those two

 

Soulless ginger: Ahhhhh also ima need a photo of that photo

 

Science: Got it

 

slingshot: I neer approve of this

 

Soulless ginger: ;)

 

Science: :D

 

slingshot: :(

 

will the wise: Yay MY PHONE IS BACK IN MY HANDS

 

number line: they foght each other, heads up

 

number line: Also max i want to see the photo tooooooo

 

Soulless ginger: Ok, i send you a photo of it once i get it beautiful

 

mikey bab: So pure

 

Slingshot: Agree and disagree (about the photo)

 

Science: They are the IT couple in this chat now

 

Will the Wise: who was the first IT couple??? and IT couple???

 

Slingshot: IT couple- the couple that is everything and everyone wants

 

Soulless Ginger: and idk who was the first IT couple this chat is fucking new

 

soulless ginger: You did mean chat or just the party

 

Science: PArty dumbass

 

Number Line: Dustin i will fight you if you call my lovley Girlfriend Dumbass, you mouthbreather

 

Science: ok sorry my highness, anyways i did mean party

 

Soulless ginger: ooohhh then the first was Mike and El before they broke up

 

Number line: oh yeah, i still love mike just not that way

 

Mikey bab: Same too El

 

Slingshot: I can feel someone yelling their gayness

 

Number line: You???

 

Slingshot: No, wheres will?

 

Mikey bab: on the floor, looking at the celing as El laugh

 

soulless Ginger: Oh shit i forgot

 

Science: Rip, this gonna be a while

 

Number Line: I forgot about that, sorry brother

 

Mikey bab: ????? Now El is on the floor

 

mikey bab: Even calling her Jane and will, William, isnt helping

 

Mikey bab: I guess i just watch them, bye

 

Soulless ginger: Ok bye

 

Slingshot: Ahhh good luck my dude

 

Science: Yup! Bye


	2. alot of gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike calls el JANe so yeah, nothing new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone was fucking gay

**Group chat: Stranger Kids** **  
** **Online: 6**

Soulless ginger: OK wassup

 

Will the wise: Why are you on your phone in class?

 

Soulless ginger: Why are you on your phone in class WIIILLLL????

 

Will the wise: because teacher said our class can since it is video day today for science

 

Science: SOMEONE SAY SCIENCE

 

Number line: Mike says hi, he doesn't want to take the risk of getting his phone taken away and babe why are you on your phone

 

Soulless ginger: IM hanging in the bathroom, social studies is fucking boring as hell

 

Slingshot: Oh my gosh stop blowing up my phone

 

Science: Yay the whole gang is here, El you talking for Mike correct??

 

Number line: yes and he said dont get caught

 

Will the wise: tell him give me the candy

 

Number line: He sign, hoping you forgot now he is yelling damn it and the teacher is looking at us

 

Number line: i gotta go for phone don't get taken away

 

Soulless ginger: Awwwww, i love her

 

Slingshot: We know mac, we know

 

Science: didn’t she hate you because you talked to mike and tried to join our party in 8th

 

Will the wise: oh yyyeahhh, that was before El got adopted by Hopper then hopper married Mommy

 

Slingshot: thier was that fihgt and ignore

 

Soulless ginger: And that when i knew, i would die for her, yes el hated me at the time but she did care for Mike even though me talking to him was nothing serious

 

Will the wise: But you two are dating now, mommy and hopper is proud that she is happy

 

Mikey bab: are you three talking about how JANE hated Max for atleast haft a year

 

Number line: Really calling me Jane

 

Mikey bab: i have my rights

 

Will the wise: yes El

 

Soulless ginger: and i still love you my beautiful

 

Will the Wise: W H O L E S O M E

 

Slingshot: Agree will

 

Mikey bab: JANE cant answer right now, Max has broken her for a while

 

Soulless ginger: Awwww, tell her to fix herself before school ends

 

Science: This is just cute and pure ima die

 

Slingshot: agree dustin

 

Will the wise: i got to go, the pricnple is close by

 

Slingshot: ok

 

Mikey bab: love you have fun

 

Soulless ginger: THATS GAY

 

Mikey bab: Sht stfu maxine

 

Number line: I can just feel WIll screaming

 

Science: Sibilings   
\----------------------------------------

**Group chat: Stranger kids** **  
** **Online: 2**

Will the wise: hello

 

Mikey bab: What are you doping up at 12 am will?

 

Will the wise: oh, i just couldn’t sleep mike

 

Mikey bab: hw or something?

 

Will the wise: yeah something

 

Will the wise: why are you up this late

 

Mikey bab: hw man, why is teacher giving us so much and yell at us why are we sleeping in class its fucking idiotic

 

Will the wise: mike

 

Mikey bab: yes wise sir

 

Will the wise: Go to sleep and i try to help you with your hw tomorrow, just come to the house earlier for we have time

 

Mikey bab: will you dont

 

Will the wise: i know i dont, but i want to, now sleep and come here tomorrow

 

Mikey bab: ok thank you

 

Will the wise: welcome mike, sleep good

 

Mikey bab: you too   
\---------------

**Number line added Soulless ginger, Slingshot, and Science** **  
** **Number line change group chat name to** **_byeler_ **

Number line:  **willisleaningovermikehelpinghimoutwithhomework.png**

 

Science: Oh my gosh thats so cute, im

 

Soulless ginger: Am i finally gaining a soul after this

 

Slingshot: El, thank you for presenting this piece of art to us

 

Number line: you are welcome, now ima just watch Jonathan and steve be cute on the co uch while i gag at it

 

Soulless ginger: well shit man, i say we gotta out bet their cuteness after school

 

Slingshot: byer’s house then after school

 

Number line: Ok i tell joyce and hopper and the 4 gays

 

Number line: actually naw, they figure it out once we ride to the house

 

Science: ok, they are gonna be shock and you two are so cute

 

Soulless ginger: we are pretty much, thanks dustin

 

Science: no probelm me lady

 

Slingshot: Anyways, i got to go, dustin im leaving

 

Science: ok i meet you

 

Soulless ginger: ugh, El can you see if jonathan or steve can pick me up, i can meet halfway

 

Number line:  **byelerishuggingandimdying.png**

 

Number line: jonathan said yes also he is picking you two boys up too

 

Slingshot: oh then, dustin let still meet up, your mom wouldn’t mind?

 

Science: naw, she fine with us hanging here to steve come

 

Number line:  **imbeingchasebybyeler.png**

 

Soulless ginger: ok see you guys in a while and im gussing steve taking El, will, and Mike too

 

Science: sounds right

 

Slingshot: ok cya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok heads up, when ever mike gets salty or something he gonna be using everyone full name like EL (jane) max (maxine) will (cinnamon roll)  
> felt like i should say that for the future


	3. HALLOWEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gay ass adults talk about how will is just adorable 
> 
> then the stranger kids do shit

**Group chat: Gay ass adults**

**Online: 4**

 

Photographer ho: **thiskidis15andhestillreadyforhalloween.png**

 

Barb the bi: WILL IS FUCKING PRECIOUS

 

Baseball bat king: I

 

Nancy Drew: I still WHAT HOW IS HE SO CUTE

 

Barb the bi: we just screamed for Mike now he is on the floor crying and yelling “I LOVE HIM!”

 

Photographer ho: MOOD

 

Nancy drew: glad mom isn't home and shit man

 

Baseball bat: I'm coming to your house after I get Dustin and Lucas and Max

 

Photographer ho: I love you Steve

 

Baseball bat: I do too

 

Barb is bi: wait I was getting my ginger lesbian

 

Nancy drew: then I'm coming too and I get to drag Mike along

 

Photographer ho: ok, Also Nancy

 

Nancy drew: yes my gay friend

 

Photographer ho: El just yelled if you eggos are appreciated for her first candy

 

Nancy drew: ok

 

Nancy drew: ima finish my costume then we go see the Byers

 

Barb is bi: **lookatmygfbeingahottie.png**

 

Baseball bat: **lucasanddustibarebeingcute.png**

 

Baseball bat: WAIT ARE THEY DATING

 

Nancy drew: ok, we are coming

 

Photographer ho: how are my mom straight and she have 2 gays sons and 1 pan daughter that yells “I'M A LESBIAN DAD!” to hopper

 

Nancy drew: idk, but I'm sorry you can't come in our house and not hold your boyfriend hands and I can't hold my babe hand either

 

Photographer ho: yeah, does your mom know

 

Nancy drew: oh hell no, she would flip -mike

 

Photographer ho: ohhhhhh and how

 

Nancy drew: she being cute with barb atm and I'm to lazy to get my phone so yeah -mike

 

Photographer ho: got it

 

Barb is bi: SHIT YEAH I GOT MY GINGER DAUGHTER

 

Nancy drew: we did, now us bi boy and lesbian girlie gotta watch two lesbian be cute, save us STEVE O- nvm you guys will just be gay and Cute-mike

 

Nancy drew: JRHRGDHJDJEJRJ

 

Nancy drew: sorry took my phone back from mike

 

Baseball bat: Mike is fucking savage and I'm here

 

Photographer ho: ok, YAY MY BOYFRIEND HERE

 

Photographer ho: bye bitches

\-----------

**Group chat: Stranger kids**

**Online: 6**

**Mikey bab change his name to** **_Meme Whore_ **

 

meme whore: ok I'm sleeping at Will’s

 

Science: in at lucas’s

 

Will the wise: **mikeiseatingallthecandy.png**

 

Soulless ginger: I'm sleeping at Will’s too, surprising Joyce doesn't care

 

Number line: I love her, she a beautiful and wonderful mom and I just so freaking happy she is my mother

 

Will the wise: I can hear mommy smiling if you told her this

 

Meme whore: Stop E X P O S I N G me you lil cinnamon roll

 

Slingshot: Halloween was lit

 

Meme whore: I will hurt you if you say lit again Lucas

 

Slingshot: sorry

 

Science: yo, it was amazing

 

Will the wise: Mike just one thing

 

Science: WAIT before you ask let me grab my notebook I have for what I use to write down every question will ask about Mike

 

Soulless ginger: pretty sure we would all like to see this

 

Number line: yeah I agree

 

Meme whore: what is the question

 

Will the wise: why did you go as the salt babe/daddy meme

 

Soulless ginger: Because HE YOUR DADDY

 

Science: SHIT MAX

 

Will the wise:   **mikejustthrewapillowatmax.png**

 

Will the wise: **elandmikeareagruing.png**

 

Will the wise: I should have asked the question in real life (I will never get this answer now, thanks max)

 

Slingshot: she would probably still have said daddy

 

Will the wise: true

 

Science: yo at school tomorrow, candy cartel

 

Will the wise: like the drug cartel

 

Science: hell yeah

 

Will the wise: ok, I try if we 4 don't eat all of our candy

 

Will the wise: **ilovemike.png**

 

Science: well, then, that picture is just beautiful

 

Will the wise: yes he is

 

Science: what

 

Slingshot: what

 

Will the wise: what

 

Meme whore: what are we whating for (I tell you why I picked that meme, will but later)

 

Science: my gayness also Will’s gayness

 

Meme whore: waiiittt Dustin your gay

 

Soulless ginger: My SON IS GAY

 

Number line: **onthefloorwiththiscutie.png**

 

Number line: WHAT, IS THE GAYNESS SPREADING

 

Science: WAIT you guys didn't know I was gay

 

Slingshot: damn, do we all have to come out again

 

Meme whore: I guess we do, it is Halloween

 

Meme whore: I'm bi

 

Slingshot: just plain ol bi

 

Soulless ginger: a fucking lesbian ginger

 

Will the wise: I'm a homosexual and trans

 

Number line: I'm a pANda

 

Science: I'm a gaysexual

 

Soulless ginger: WAIT Will is a trans male

 

Meme whore: hell yeah, i was the first one to ever call him will

 

Will the wise: yup

 

Will the wise: YAY MOVIES, you 5 talks while I pick the movie

 

Number line: it's just gonna be 4 of us cuz Mike is just staring at him

 

Soulless ginger: **heisinlove.png**

 

Slingshot: oh my gosh

 

Soulless ginger: I kissed my babe on the cheek, she shook

 

Science: we are gonna go, Lucas and I are gonna watch a movie and just chill

 

Soulless ginger: same here, you two have funs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fixed this chapter 2 times (I would most likely do that with chapters often soooo


	4. The chat gets hype and gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT happens that contains LucasXDustin 
> 
> Relate to barb on a personal level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fixed this chapter 2 times (I would most likely do that with chapters often soooo

**Group chat: Gay ass Adults**

**Online: 2**

Barb is bi: I hate EVERYTHING

 

Photographer ho: what happen this time?

 

Barb is bi: I'm just sitting on my bed, counting how much money is left to Nancy and I can move out

 

Barb is bi: next thing you know NANCY texted me reminding me about the ending of a book

 

Photographer ho: what is bad about the end

 

Barb is bi: they were a couple and they died, I DIDN'T NEED THIS

 

Photographer ho: well shit man

 

Barb is bi: yup, I'm hugging the book and just crying

 

Photographer ho: me with Will

 

Barb is bi: tru

 

Photographer ho: also how much money is left for the goal?

 

Barb is bi: about $500 ugh, I took up another job, even though Nancy said not to, she got it cover, she said, but I just want us to move out

 

Photographer ho: feel you man, if you need help, I'm here to pich in

 

Barb is bi: but aren't you and steve trying to move out too?

 

Photographer ho: yeah, but we haven't even went house searching yet

 

Barb is bi: oh, also I rather you save your money up then help me and nanc

 

Photographer ho: ok, but I'm always here to help

 

Barb is bi: got it

 

Barb is bi: anyways gtg, ima read this book again

 

Photographer ho: ok bye

\------

 

**Group chat: Stranger kids**

**Online: 4**

 

Will the wise: HEY GUYS

 

Meme whore: it's 3 am, what's up

 

Soulless ginger: this is why you are always tierd MICHAEL WHEEELER

 

Science: ARE WE HAVING A PARTY

 

Will the wise: HECK YEAH WE ARE NOW

 

Meme whore: LET ME STAY UP LATE AND NOW WHY ARE YOU 3 UP THIS LATE ON A SCHOOL NIGHT

 

Science: Daddy

 

Meme whore: no out

 

Meme whore: also I thought of a vine with a girl saying “DADDY"

 

Soulless ginger: Dustin we talked about this, Mike is Will daddy

 

Will the wise: I never sign up for this

 

Science: tru

 

Science: also I'm up this late, working on my science project

 

Meme whore: I hate you two and what about the other 2?

 

Will the wise: just couldn't sleep ^-^

 

Soulless ginger: skateboarding

 

Meme whore: don't get caught

 

Soulless ginger: yeah yeah whore

 

Will the wise: Dustin what the project on?

 

Science: SCIENCE and I'm not telling it's a surprise my boi

 

Soulless ginger: GRANDAD IS THAT YOU

 

Science: yes my granddaughter, it is your ol GRANDAD of wisdom

 

Soulless ginger: WHERE have you been all this time

 

Will the wise: so Mike, are you planning to sleep any time soon?

 

Meme whore: yeah, I just need to beat this game

 

Science: I've been in a lab, the government took me

 

Will the wise: save the game and sleep Mike, I can't keep lying on why you are always sleepy

 

Soulless ginger: no grandad, have you told your husband?

 

Meme whore: but willllllll, it's mario

 

Science: he doesn't remember me sweetheart, I visited him today and he said “you took my candy you shit"

 

Will the wise: save the game Mike, and sleep, also mairo kart with the group?

 

Soulless ginger: a kiss would probably remind him ;)

 

Meme whore: ugh fine and I'll tomorrow I tell the rest tomorrow also wtf is Dustin and Max doing

 

Science: honey that only works in fairytales

 

Will the wise: that family tree we had, yeah probably that and who was the “husband’ to Dustin?

 

Soulless ginger: Plz grandad, I want to see you guys happy

 

Science: one day, maxine, now I shall take my nightly slumber good night kids

 

Soulless ginger: night, now I shall go home and clean ever cut I got from this talk

 

Meme whore: sorry I was looking at it and it was Lucas

 

Will the wise: oh, i forgot about that thej i see thid anyways i have to go to sleep now, night Mike

 

Will the wise: <3

 

Meme whore: night will <3

\-------

 

**Group chat: byelers**

**Online: 1**

 

Number line:  **theyaresleepingoneachother.png**

 

Number line: I done my job

\--------

 

**Group chat: Stranger kids**

**Online: 6**

 

Meme whore: how are their only 2 people in the group single, and 4 are almost pretty much dating

 

Number line: nice way to say hello Mike

 

Science: who the two that are pretty mucg dating, also Lucas says hi

 

Soulless ginger: are you finally saying your undying love for him

 

Will the wise: what the heck

 

Meme whore: no MAXINE, mmhmm So, and Dustin tell Lucas I said hey BACK

 

Meme whore: and the two that actually look like they are dating is Lucas and Dustin

 

Soulless ginger: I JUST HAD A PILLOW THROWN AT ME

 

Will the wise; el?

 

Soulless ginger: you know it man

 

Slingshot: I called it also Dustin can't answer rn he died

 

Will the wise: noooo DUSTINNNNNNNNNN

 

Meme whore: Damn it, cancel the wedding

 

Soulless ginger: fuck

 

Slingshot: he yelled he hates you all but will and El

 

Number line: aweeee, love him too

 

Will the wise: <3

\----------

 

**Dm: Slingshot and Science**

 

Slingshot; I had a great time at your house

 

Science: that's good, I don't normally have people at the house, I should though just to switch it up

 

Slingshot: I agree, I like your kitty

 

Science: of course you would

 

Science: loving the car and not your husband

 

Slingshot: what

 

Science: what

 

Slingshot: did you just Dustin UTHDHR

 

Science: I MEAN, I THOUGHT OF THE 3AM CONVERSATION LAST NIGHT AND THAT HAPPEN, PLZ DON'T HATE ME

 

Science: Lucas?

 

Science: Lucas it been 5 minutes noe

 

Science: Lucas it been 8 minutes, I guess leave, sorry Lucas, you probably don't like me like that

 

Slingshot: sorry had trouble breathing and no don't leave

 

Slingshot: Dustin

\-----

 

**Dm: Science and Soulless Ginger**

 

Science:  **chatwithchatwithlucas.png**

 

Soulless ginger: yikes that's, SHIT MAN

 

Science: I fucked up didn't I, he's gonna ignore me tomorrow and the rest of our lives

 

Soulless ginger: no, not if you talk to him in the AV club

 

Science: but

 

Soulless ginger: just be at the AV club by lunch and I tell Lucas I lost sometheir and need it

 

Science: ok thanks

 

Soulless ginger: you welcome, anyways ima sleep

 

Science: at 10

 

Soulless ginger: yeah try, anyways though goodnight i know nyou sleep before any of us foo

 

Science: tru night then

\------

**Group chat: Stranger kids**

**Online: 3**

 

Meme whore: OH MY GOSH

 

Number line:  **lovleyphotoofmaxskating.png**

 

Will the wise: Mike what is it?, El WHY ARE YOU ALL THE WAY UP THEIR LEGIT, WE WERE WAITING FOR THE TWO OTHERS

 

Number line: max said don't worry about it

 

Meme whore: I SAW THEM FUCKING KISS

 

Number line: Wait WOOAAHHH

 

Meme whore: I KNOW, LIKE I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIND MY FUCKIBG BINDER AND I WALK INTO MS. JEFFERSON CLAS AND I SEE DUSTIN KISSING LUCAS

 

Will the wise:  **the3gaysarescreaming.video**

 

Meme whore: RELATEEEEEE

 

Number line: THOSE TWO FUCKERS BETTER EXPLAIN THEIR GAY ADDED WHEN THEY GET ON

 

Number line:  **williarunningaround.video**

 

Number line: OH MY GOSH, MUKE THIS REMINDS OF THE TUNDJRJDHR

 

Number line: WHAT ARE WE DOING

 

Number line: MAX JUST TOLD.US TWO, TO MAKE UP SINCE SOMETHING DUSTON SAY NOT MAKE OUT

 

**Number line change name to proud number**

 

Meme whore: OH MY GOSH

 

Proud Number: SHIT THE TWO FELL FROM BEING HYPE, TEXT YA BACK MIKEY

 

Meme whore: OK MAKE SURE THE CUTD AREN'T OK, IMA TELL NANCY

  
Proud Number: HMMMMM OK BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to stop posting at night and yes I'm delaying on working on Byeler


	5. happiness to sadness

**Group chat: Stranger Kids**

**Online: 4**

 

Slingshot: I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND

 

Slingshot:  **DustinBeingACutie.png**

 

Soulless ginger: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW W H O L E S O M E 

 

WIll the wise: STOP TEXTING IN CLASS GUYS

 

Proud Number: Suck to e you all, im in Science and i just love this teacher, could careless that we are using our phones

 

Proud Number: Be^^

 

WIll the wise: Ugh, El stop, im in english and yeah gotta go

 

Proud number: Ok, ANd Will, if need anything tell ME or MAx

 

Will the Wise: I know Sis, i know

 

SlingShot: Protective much

 

Proud Number: I have my rights Lucas

 

Slingshot: OK sorrry

 

Slingshot: Anyways, gotta go, mrs. oldhag getting mad that im not paying attention cuz dustin being a cute shit atm

 

Soulless ginger: I legit never felt so happy to be in this gay ass party

 

Proud Number: Same Love, anyways i should go to, cya in math

 

Soulless ginger: You Too <3

\------

 

**Group chat: stranger kids**

**Online: 5**

 

Meme whore: WHATS WRONG WITH WILLIAM

 

Proud number: What do you mean?

 

Meme whor: HE HAE BEEN ACTING WEIRD SICE 2ND HIUR

 

Slingshot: Breathe brothen breath

 

Science: In and out

 

Soulless ginger: Shit he has been acting weird since 2nd, and That the Hour i and mike  have that class  with will

 

Proud Number: That why my sibiling sense were off since first hour

 

Meme whore: WHO FUCKED WITH HIM

 

Meme whore: THSDFANLKDG

 

Science: AV ROOM NOW

 

Soulless ginger: No, im looking for Will

 

Science: Then lucas and i will go to the AV club cuz i know Mike is their

 

Proud Number: I’ll message Jonathan And steve we had a meeting today

 

Soulless ginger: Good call

 

Science: Let the journey begin

\------

 

**Dm: Will the wise and Meme whore**

 

Will the wise: Tell them to stop looking for me please

 

Meme whore: WHERE ARE YOU

 

Will the wise: mike i’m alright

 

Meme whore: MY ASS, YOU BEEN ACTING WEIRD SINCE 2ND HOUR

 

Meme whore: please Will

 

Meme whore: tell me and i tell them to stop, juust will please

 

Willt the wise: I dont want to, sorry, but just tell them to stop, i already having a bad time about this

 

Will the wise: Also tell El and everyone else the gay dads will be at school around 30 min, i be their

 

Meme whore: Will….

 

Will the wise: Mike please

 

Meme whore: fine, but if i see you off when we get out, then ill tell the two to drive off without us got it

 

Will the wise: yeah, got it

\------

 

**Group chat: Stranger Kids**

**Online: 5**

 

Science: MICHEAL WHEELER OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU SHIT

 

Proud number: I CANT FUCKING FIND HIM

 

Soulless ginger: That rare moment when my love cuss

 

Proud number: NOT RN

 

Slingshot:  **DustinIsntHavingMikeShit.video**

 

Meme whore: Will said stop looking for him

 

Science: no he did not

 

Proud number: Mike

 

Soulless ginger: El not gonna stop, you know this mike

 

Meme whore: i know, but he want you guys to stop and Dustin please stop i just wanna be left alone rn

 

Slingshot: the two are yelling about how Mike wanted to be found but now he want to be left alone

 

Soulless ginger: what the hell, what are we gonna do, the dads think we have a meeting to 5:30 and it just 4

 

Proud number: I dont like this, i need will to make sure he is alright

 

Soulless ginger: Lets meet outside for comfort loe

 

Proud number: Alright, i dont like this

 

Meme whore: also they be here in 30 min, Dustin and Lucas are walking our rn

 

Proud number: What about you wheeler

 

Meme whore: I stay here and wait to they show

 

Meme whore: You 4 did more then me so just chill

 

Proud number: OK, is will gonna be out

 

Meme whore: yeah it sounded like he is still in school, idk, but i think he just gonna hide to the 30 mins

 

Proud number: Oh ok 

 

**Soulless ginger change group chat name to** **_Will protection squad_ **

 

Soulless binger: I had too and El im outside

\-------

 

**Dm:Will the wise and Meme whore**

 

Meme whore: Why did you text me and not your own sister

 

Will the wise: Because you were the first person that popped up

 

Meme whore: ohh…. 

 

Will the wise: yeah

 

Will the wise: hey 5 more minutes

 

Meme whore: yeah, i should probely stop texting you

 

Meme whore: you did want to  be left alone

 

Will the wise: yeah but, you actully texting me making me smile

 

Meme whore: oh 

 

Will the wise: Yeah…. Hey did you cry

 

Meme whore: me, cry thats funny haha

 

Will the wise: yes you did, you arent calling me cinnamon roll or william byers

 

Meme whore: How can you remember that

 

Will the wise: Reasons, anyways clean your face, this chat took up 2-3 minutes

 

Meme whore: ok… i think this chat made me happier then it made you

 

Meme whore: you are just like the happiest person i know

 

Will the wise: eh yeah, but anyways do that and yeah

 

Meme whore: ok, sound like steve and barb

 

Will the wise: :>

\-------

 

**Group chat: gay ass adults**

**Online: 3**

 

Photographer ho: Today was exhasting

 

Babr is bi: What happen

 

Photographer ho: Will decide to leave school at about the end of 5th hour and not of the kids have 6th hour with him so shit

 

Barb is bi: wait why

 

Nancy drew: That is out of character for him

 

Photographer ho: yeah it is, then i think 10, 15 minutes later i find him at the edge of the school walking along the trees, for some unknown fucking reason they didnt see a boy outside of the fence walking at the edge of thee 

 

Nancy drew: shit

 

Photographer ho: i called out to him and he just ran to the car, steve of course was in the driver seat (that why he not on) and i asked steve to get out kindly for will can tell me what is he doing

 

Photographer ho: next thing you know, he starts crying and i think it was the question i asked but i dont know and i dont like seeing him like this it broke my heart

 

Nancy drew: oh my

 

Barb is bi: I hope he is ok, this the time the other gets off correct

 

Photographer ho: yeah and i guess the other didn’t know because i got a text saying av club meeting

 

Barb is bi: :<

 

Nancy drew: how is he now

 

Photographer ho: i think he is better idk, him and mike are sleeping (guessing mike has cried too his eyes were red or he took some serious drugs for a 9th grader)

 

Nancy drew: JONATHAN mike is only 16 their no way in hell he would d drugs

 

Photographer ho: tru tru, also dustin and Lucas are just staying silent and leaning against togteher, Steve kept giving me stares and it looked like “Are they dating” 

 

Barb is bi: what about el and max

 

Photographer ho: Both listening to music el has her shoulder on max and i can tell el is very concern about Will, they all are

 

Nancy drew: i know you gonna hate this idea

 

Photographer ho: Depends

 

Nancy drew: Dont tell joyce

 

Barb is bi: yeah, she has a point

 

Photographer ho; SHE would flip if i didnt tell her

 

Barb is bi: And she wouldnt flip if she did know

 

Nancy drew: Jonathan you know you cant tell her

 

Photographer ho: yeah

 

Photographer ho: you guys want anything, steve is stopping by taco bell

 

Nancy drew: usual

 

Barb is bi: usual and jonathan it is your choice to pick one of those option just one wouldn't help as much

 

Photographer ho: ok

 

Photographer ho: Anyways bye guys

 

Barb is bi: bye and drop our food at my house

 

Photographer ho: ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you welcome  
> \-----  
> just a little thing, please remember do not force/harassed actors/actress to date each to other  
> dont call a actor/actress heartless because they didnt say hi to you because they were going into their hotel   
> \--  
> i did get in a agreement about the first thing (Because i ship characters) and it was a mess, it just dont harassed actors/actress that fucking disrespectful  
> also for the 2nd one, it was about twitter and yeah, sorry for this mini rant


	6. don't ignore Will please and thank you

**Group chat: Will Protection Squad**

**Online: 6**

 

Will the wise: DID WE HAVE HW

 

Meme whore: UHHHH WHAT CLASS

 

Will the wise: ALLLLLLLLLLL

 

Soulless ginger: OH MY GOSH STOP YELLING ITD 11PM

 

Proud number: on a school night, you guys ever shut the heck up

 

Slingshot: you guys do understand it is Friday, we are done with school this week

 

Science:Will we did have hw

 

Soulless ginger: Wait it is, then fuck this, im going on my late skateboarding ride 

 

Proud number: be safe and text us if you can

 

Meme whore: Ahhh Dustin i do love it when you come in with thy hw answrr

 

Science: we shall talk old now

 

Will the wise: we shall not, and what was thy hw 

 

Science: well my wise sir we had thy hw in 3 classes science, math, and social

 

Will the wise:......

 

Proud number:  **WillIsDone.png**

 

Science: I can come over tomorrow to help

 

Slingshot: but we had a some thing  planned together 

 

Science: OH shit we did

 

Meme whore: a date, tell me 

 

Soulless ginger: don't hurt my child Lucas 

 

Meme whore: isn't that your granddad too 

 

Soulless ginger: yeah soo?

 

Proud number: this family is confusing

 

Science: Yeah I SAID THAT WHEN WE WERE DISCUSSING THIS

 

Slingshot: I won't Max

 

Meme whore: what are you guys doing???

 

Meme whore: are you guys gonna whore on some memes

 

Slingshot: no, that's your and will date honey

 

Science: that the most gayest thinf I ever saw from you, I LOVE YOU

 

Soulless ginger: 1. you better not

  1. SAVAGE 
  2. Dustin is right



 

Proud number: oh my gosh, what is this chat

 

Will the wise: I am back, just had to cry because this school will end me before 12th

 

Will the wise: and wait who said gay?

 

Meme whore: I am hurt and you are speaking the truth Lucas

 

Science: DID HE JUST

 

Proud number: YES MICHAEL 

 

Will the wise: I'm confused 

 

Slingshot: I feel proud but yo since you pretty much confessed, can you help Will with his hw Mike?

 

Meme whore: can't El do it

 

Will the wise: I feel ignore

 

Soulless ginger: we were just gonna chill at Byers and watch movies

 

Soulless ginger: like yeah she can help but then I have to help

 

Will the wise: butt

 

Soulless ginger: and like you confirm he confess

 

Will the wise: do I get a say in all of this

 

Science: please Mike

 

Will the wise: I hate this

 

Meme whore: ok, but you two better help

 

Proud number: alright also Jonathan and Steve will be their

 

Meme whore: ok more dudes

 

Will the wise: I watch cow mate with each othet

 

Science: ima sleep

 

Slingshot: Night my love

 

Science: <3

 

Proud number: Night you two, max where you at?

 

Will the wise: yay it's school 

 

Soulless ginger: getting back home it's 12 now so yeah

 

Meme whore: what is like school?

 

Proud number: ok, ima sleep be safe max

 

Will the wise: now someone notice my text

 

Soulless Ginger: ???? Also night Love of my life

 

Meme whore: you four are disgusting time to time

 

Soulless ginger: you would be more disgusting in love, you and El legit had so many pet names for each other and would l9ok at each other eyes 24/7

 

Meme whore: OH yeah, I gotta top that

 

Will the wise: ok so, is Mike coming to the house tomorrow same with Steve and max 

 

Soulless ginger: of course you do and yes Will

 

Will the wise: ok, ima sleep now

 

Meme whore: I go to, be safe max

 

Soulless ginger: Night you two and I will I'm almost home

\------

 

**Dm: Slingshot and Soulless Ginger**

 

Soulless ginger: you two wanna come to the house, you never answer our question about where the date

 

Slingshot: we can come over once we finish, Dustin mom cat getting really old so we decided to try to adopted one for her since it's almost thanksgiving

 

Soulless ginger: you mean Christmas 

 

Slingshot: nope, thanksgiving present

 

Soulless ginger: okkkkk, anyways getting dressed my dude peace

 

Slingshot: bye 

\-----

**Group chat: Byeler**

**Online: 1**

Proud number: we have to figure out what to do about their relationship, Mike confessed/admit about the date idea

 

Proud number: also 

 

Proud number:  **ByelerIsntEvenDoingHw.png**

 

Proud number: they are playing and talking in Will’s room but they don't know I took this picture of them

 

Proud number: I shall go now

\--------

**Group chat: will protection squad**

**Online: 4**

 

Will the wise: why is that chat name will protection squad and who change it to that???

 

Meme whore: I am awake and I am here

 

Slingshot: oh my gosh of course you would be on, its only 12 but will why are you awake

 

Will the wise: my question first 

 

Soulless ginger: I change the chat name Will and that was the day we were worry for you (we haven't spoke of it for a whole week what's up with that)

 

Slingshot: my question now

 

Will the wise: alot of stuff on my mind

 

Meme whore: what kind of stuff

 

Will the wise: stuff you don't need to know michael

 

Slingshot: calm down William

 

Meme whore: “< sorry I just wanna help you

 

Soulless ginger: something up, will doesn't call Mike, Micheal, unless

 

Slingshot; gotta sleep night

\-----

 

**Group chat: Will affection for Mike**

**Online: 2**

 

Soulless ginger: ARE YOU FUCKING PISS

 

Will the wise: YES half of the time

 

Soulless ginger: DUDE IT WAS ONE PHOTO 

 

Will the wise:  MAX, MY BROTHER AND HIS BOYFRIEND CAN FREAKING SEE THAT 

 

Will the wise: I DON'T LIKE FAMILY HOVERING ME, I DON'T EVEN LIKE HOW MUCH YOU GUYS HAVE PUSH ME TO TELL MICHEAL

 

Soulless ginger: oh shit

 

Will the wise: I just wish, I could tell how he felt for me

 

Will the wise: I know I'm stupid and stuff

 

Soulless ginger: don't call yourself stupid

 

Soulless ginger: go back into that chat and don't yell Micheal 

 

Will the wise: fine and change the chat name, I don't like it

\-------

**Group chat: Will Protection squad**

**Online: 3**

 

**Soulless ginger change group chat name to** **_meme prostitution_ **

 

Meme whore: I

 

Meme whore: best name I swear

 

Will the wise: not what I have in mind but ok 

 

Soulless ginger: woe WILLIAM

 

Will the wise: MAXINE don't 

 

Meme whore: I love you guys

 

Soulless ginger: you love someone more 

 

Will the wise: ?-? Why do you always that that

 

Soulless ginger: you know what I'm talk in about

 

Meme whore: I do love memes more, you are right MAXINE 

 

Soulless ginger: MICHEAL stop procastinting on the love

 

Will the wise: Wait mike likes someone?

\--------

**Group chat: WIll love for mike**

**Online: 2**

 

Will the wise: I guess I missed my chance to date the only boy i would ever like

 

Soulless ginger: will….

\------

**Group chat: Meme prostitution**

**Online: 3**

 

Soulless ginger: Well, do you like someone MICHEAL

 

Meme whore: MAXINE please not right now

 

Will the wise: He doesnt have to say if he likes someone or not if he doesnt want to max

 

Soulless ginger: Yes he fucking does

 

Soulless ginger: You are fucking hurting and i hate it

 

Meme whore: What

 

Will the wise: MAXINE STOP

 

Will the wise: HE CAN CONFESS AT HIS OWN TIME

 

Meme whore: IT 2am and we are having a arguement great

 

Soulless ginger: WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH

 

Will the wise: ILL BE FINE, JUST STOP

 

Soulless ginger: THAT NOT WHAT YOU SAID IN CHAT

 

Will the wise: CAN WE NOT BRING UP THAT IDIOTIC CHAT

 

Soulless ginger: AGHHH WHY ARE YOU 2 SO FUCKING FRUSTRATING

 

Meme whore: Guys calm down, i do agree that i can expose myself at a later time but i fucking hate it when i see you guys fight 

 

Soulless ginger: When will you expose yourself huh, cuz i remember you texting me “Ill expose myself soon” like at the beginning of summer, but oh now we are in thanksgiving month and none yeet

 

Meme whore: When i know stuff

 

Will the wise: im going to go to sleep, im done with this conversation

 

Soulless ginger: night

 

Meme whore: night, time to watch meme

 

Will the wise: You were already doing that

 

Meme whore: tru tru <3

 

Will the wise: night

\-----

**Group chat: Meme prostitution**

**Online: 5**

 

Proud number: HOUSE NOW

 

Soulless ginger: WHY ARE YOU TEXTING AT FUCKING 7AM

 

Proud number: WILL

 

Meme whore: ill be their in 5 or 10

 

Science: WHat happen

 

Proud number: IDK Dad (started calling him dad since a week ago) went on his night patrol because he was called to do so and he just saw Will at the quarry, he said some stuff but i blocked it out by crying and hugging will

 

Slingshot: Oh shot fuck

 

Science: How is he rn??   
  


Proud number: He hasn't responded to our question, please guys get here quick

 

Soulless ginger: Coming, just has to sneak out

 

Slingshot: Ill be their, is anyone else coming

 

Meme whore: Nancy, jonathan, barb and steve

 

Proud number: how

 

Meme whore: Nancy just yelled at me to get dress quicker to vist the byers, honstly Will have so much of my heart

 

Science: ok, yeah steve is coming he just texted me to meet him outside (is Mike really saying this in the public chat)

 

Slingshot: How is jonathan

 

Proud number: Not good either, none of us are, shit get here please

 

Science: ok

 

Soulless ginger: ON the road cya in 10 to 15

 

Slingshot: Riding their rn

 

Meme whore: Yup we are too (barb was over again)(also yes I am dustin)

 

Proud number: ok

\----------

 

**Group chat:  Meme prostitution**

**Online: 3**

 

Proud number:  **MikeHasentLeftWillSideScinceYouAllLeft.png**

 

Proud number: nor  has he talked about last night

 

Proud number: What is happening to him

 

Science: idk, i have some theories but that involves science and seems unlikely

 

Soulless ginger: Anything with theories and science from you is either right or wrong’

 

Soulless ginger: But also got grounded by billy (fuck him) so he toook my phone cuz asshollleee, so im texting from my laptop (Imhappy we used skype) amd so if my spelling is off then thats why

 

Proud number: sorry

 

Soulless ginger: it alirght, it was worth it, Will needed us their to hug the shit out of him

 

Science: list of my theories:

1.That isn't actually will, it actually a alien taking control of him 

  1. Will has mental issues 
  2. He just wanted to hang out at the quarry after i left the chat for sleep



 

Soulless ginger: 3 seems more likely

 

Proud number: And 2, like i have seen him more different from that event happen a week ago and i dont see Will going to the bathroom as much, like at school since we walk together alot

 

Science: hmmmmmmm, i hope it something we can help on

 

Proud number: yeah

 

Proud number: Anyways im gonna watch some movies with the two boys

\-------

**Group chat: byeler**

**Online: 4**

Proud number: THEY HAVE A BLANKET OVER THEM AND THEY ARE CUDDLING NOW AFTER IDK 2 HOURS

 

Science: Yo can i crash this shit, like we all have not have a movie day

 

Proud number: hell yeah, max and Lucas is online (they probely won't break away)

 

Soulless ginger: I'm in, I be their around how long it takes peace bitches

 

Slingshot: I'll go with Dustin since I'm at his

 

Proud number: cute 

 

Proud number: let surprise them

 

Proud number: also no mention of this morning please

 

Science; got it boss

\------

**Group chat: gay ass adults**

**Online: 1**

 

Baseball bat: Wait THEY ARE DATING

 

Baseball bat: TIME TO TALK TO DUSTIN 

 

Baseball bat: Jshdhrhdj

\-----

 

**Group chat: gay ass adults**

**Online: 2**

 

Photographer ho: you brother make me mad Nancy

 

Nancy drew: ohhh yours make me mad too

 

Photographer ho: when will they ask each other

 

Nancy drew: idk dude but like shit, since this morning they been close

 

Nancy drew: he screamed (from his sleep brin disturb) at the same time you sent me the text

 

Nancy drew: he love will so much 

 

Photographer ho: yeah he really does, anyways we should put our phones down Steve children are looking at us weirdly 

 

Nancy drew: Steve children?

 

Photographer ho: YES, he adopted them all when I was at work, idk ok

 

Nancy drew: ok 

 

Nancy drew:  **stevechildren.png**

Nancy drew: yep they are steve chikldren

 

Photographer Ho: yes they are, anyways we should put our phone down

 

Nancy drew: yeah


	7. Stranger Gays

**Group chat: Meme prostitution**

**Online: 6**

 

Slingshot: I fucking hate health

 

Will the wise: yeah, you are so freaking mad

 

Soulless ginger: what happen 

 

Slingshot: well you see troy is in it so fuck his shit

 

Proud number: Yes and I bet he is secretly dating James

 

Meme whore: yESSSSSS

 

Science: my love if he bothers you, tell me and I will kiss you infront of class

 

Slingshot: as much as I want that, I can't have that in health ;<

 

Slingshot: Mr. Smith is a homophobic piece of shit 

 

Will the wise: he was talking about relationship and and troy just says, wanna part take on a little acting 

 

Slingshot: yes my wise sire

 

Science: yup it is bad if they gotta act

 

Proud number: he hurt will and Lucas 99% sure

 

Meme whore “<

 

Soulless ginger: act now for j know what to yell at even if they are a teacher

 

Will the wise: (I'm troy and Lucas is mr.smith)

 

Will the wise: Mr. Smith can I say something

 

Slingshot: yes troy, it better be important

 

Will the wise: you say love should be between boy and a girl, correct?

 

Slingshot: *does a shitty nod* Yes you are correct Troy

 

Will the wise: *turn to Lucas and i* you hear that queers

 

Slingshot: what troy?

 

Will the wise: *turns back to smith* Oh you don't know, Lucas and Will are queer, both have boyfriends (even tho, I, will the wise, don't that freaking nitwit)

 

Soulless ginger: bitch

 

Science: how much in trouble can I get in trouble for just leaving

 

Proud number: hmmmmmmmmm alot depends on the teacher 

 

Science: ok, I don't give a shit

 

Soulless ginger: oh my gosh I wish I was in your four hour now Dustin

 

Meme whore: Troy for hell doesn't have rights to say that, for fuckkrhrhehe

 

Will the wise: (sorry, just got yelled at from smith for phone use, didn't care)

 

Slingshot: oh is that so, you two is a sin to this world

 

Slingshot: the end

 

Will the wise: I'm still in the class, I just moved to the back and cried

 

Proud number: FucK him

 

Proud number:HE DOESNR HAVE FUCKIHT RIGJTS TO SAY THAT TO YOU O4 LUCAS

 

Science: FUCK IT IF THE TEACH GOT TO CALL MY MOM O4 STEVE I DON'T CARE

 

Soulless ginger: oh shit Dustin mad

 

Slingshot: what is my boyfriend doing this time

 

Meme whore: will are you ok

 

Will the wise: mentally, never, physically, kinda, still crying, but that can be caused by mental 

 

Meme whore: bathroom now

 

Will the wise: Smith won't let us go, like he said we are a sin

 

Proud number: where is Lucas and Dustin

 

Soulless ginger: I swear if Dustin did what i thibk he did, I give him nouget (is he gonna pull a max)

 

Proud number: oh yes, pulling a max in severe tho

 

Meme whore: I don't give a shit, meet me in the bathroom now Cinnamon Roll

 

Science: HEHDHR I PULLED A MAX

 

Slingshot: PULLED A FUCKING MAX AND SMITH FACE WASSSS FYCJIBF HARIOUS 

 

Soulless ginger: YESSSSSSSSSSS, I LOVE MY SON AND HIS BOYFRIEND 

 

slingshot: now we pulling a stranger kid thing and helping Will go to the bathroom

 

Science: SHIT HE NEED TO TALK TO OUR GAY ASS 

 

science: OK WE GOT WILL OUT, CYA GUYS AT THE END OF THE DAY

 

Meme whore: Thanks guys <3

 

Soulless ginger: he better not lay a hand on you

 

Proud number: fucking hate Smith 

 

Soulless ginger: as much I love it when you cuss when you are mad my love, but chill a little bit 

 

Proud numver: ok, I gotta put my phone down, work to do bleh

 

Soulless ginger: ok <3

 

Proud number: <3

\-------

**Dm: Will the wise and Meme whore**

 

Meme whore: you want me to come over

 

Will the wise: for once yes, I hate EVERYTHING, I hate how I'm so tierd

 

Meme whore: Wait what, explain that

 

Will the wise: i- ok, you remember those times when I was awake at 1 and stuff

 

Meme whore: yeah, you said stuff was bothering you, but I never pushed you because I know you hate it

 

Will the wise: yeah thanks, but I never fell asleep after when I said I would, I get nightmares of stuff and my mind never let me fall asleep

 

Meme whore: that why you have bags 

 

Will the wise: yeah, I'm not comfortable about my mental state or the nightmares tho, sorry

 

Meme whore: it's ok, I'm here tho

 

Will the wise: yeah thanks but the fact Smith said that to us, made me think of Lonnie when he lived with us, he also called mommy and Jonathan and hopper and why can't I catch a break

 

Meme whore: I'm coming, my mom is out (again) and Nancy knows, the 3 won't mind

 

Will the wise: you know they won't and it's 11pm

 

Meme whore: I don't care will, I love you alot aand I don't want you to hurt anymore 

 

Will the wise: ok, thank you <3

\-----

**Group chat: Byeler**

**Online: 2**

 

Proud number:  **theykissed.png**

 

Science: W hat

 

Proud numver: They KISSED AND I'M LIKE WHAT, AND J WAS JUST GONNA ASK WILL A QUESTION AND IT 7 AND I DIDN'T KNOW MIKE WAS HEHTISJDJ

 

Science: Kjdhfhrhe 

 

Proud number: I JUST SCREAMED AND OH MY GOSH WHERE IS MOM, DAD, OR JONATHAN

 

Proud number: WAIT 

\-----

**Group chat: loving family**

**Online: 4**

**Proud number removed will the wise from the chat**

 

Proud number: BIG NEWS AND YOU CAN'T PRESSURE WILL OR MIKE ABOUT IT GOT IT NOT TELL ANYONE

 

Hopper father: yes??

 

Joyce is a oyce: yes and why is my name like this…. Jonathan

 

Photographer ho: sorry, but Jane continue if you kick will out of this chat then it's big

 

Proud number: THEY KISSED

 

Proud number: I know IT'S 7AM IN THE MORNING AND I DIDN'T KNOW MIKE WAS HERE AND LIKE I WAS GONNA ASK WILL A QUESTION ABOUT THE SCHOOL THING

 

Hopper father: Wait what school thing.

 

Joyce without a oyce: tell you later love

 

Photographer ho: AND THEY DIDN'T CATCH YO ASS

 

Hopper father: language Jonathan .

 

Photographer ho: AND THY BOIS DIDN'T CATCH YO ASS

 

Hopper father: no.

 

Hopper father: and how is this big news, like do I need to give Mike on don't hurt my boy heart like I did for you.

 

Joyce without a oyce: OH MY GOSH YAY

 

Proud number: NO TALKING TO WILL ABOUT THIS FATHER

 

Hopper father: when Then my lovely daughter?

 

Proud number: I DON'T KNOW, WHEN WILL SAY HE DATING OR SOMETHIBF BUT PLZ

 

Hopper father: ok. I won't say anything 

 

Photographer: photos?

 

Proud number: you know I fucking do

 

Joyce without a oyce: language Jane 

 

Proud number: you know I fucking did my good brother

 

Joyce without a oyce: why

 

Hopper father: no, anyways I got to go my lovely wife and kids, I be around the house 5

 

Joyce without a oyce: same

 

Photographer ho: I be around 3 also mom you don't leave work to 9

 

Joyce without a oyce: was called in and YOU?

 

Proud number: ew, and it's 8 now

 

Photographer ho: I left a little after 7:50 ok

 

Proud number: getti work you 3 to provided me and Will your love

 

Joyce without a oyce: ok love you too, also their should be food in the freezer if you 3 get hungry

 

Proud number: kk mother

 

Joyce without a oyce: I melt when you call me mom

 

Photographer ho: mom you melt when me and Will say it

 

Joyce without a oyce: true, but I gotta go now love y'all

 

Proud number: <3

 

Photographer ho: <3 also picture then I leave

 

Proud number:  **theykissed.png**

 

Photographer ho: how did you get this with our them noticing

 

Proud number: always have my phone this, now leave

 

Photographer ho: alrighty

 

Photographer ho: you, Mike, and Will be safe and don't fuck shit

 

Proud number: can't promise and they are in will room, doing what ever, I'm in the kitchen cooking food for me and watching Disney, bye 

 

Photographer ho: bye


	8. progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUCAS water: A S K H I M O U T
> 
>  
> 
> Will boyfriend: sorry to break it to you, he doesnt like me like that
> 
>  
> 
> LUCAS water: Thats not what all those cuddling and him looking at you with heart eyes say
> 
>  
> 
> Will boyfriend: what ever and i dont even want to know how you know about the cuddling

**Group chat: Meme prostitution**

**Online: 2**

 

Will the wise: I was called to the office same with Lucas

 

Soulless ginger: Wait why

 

Will the wise: Smith got mad at Lucas and I for just talking because it was free time and yelled “get your homosexual self out of this classroom and go to the principle”

 

Will the wise: mostly everyone agure

 

Soulless ginger: mostly everyone?

 

Will the wise: troy didn't

 

Will the wise: anyways we are walking, I update you on what happen

\-----------

 

**Group chat: Meme prostitution**

**Online: 6**

 

Will the wise: can I just talk about how I love our principle

 

 **Slingshot change his name to** **_LUCAS Water_ **

 

LUCAS Water: I agree Will

 

Soulless ginger: Wait I need a explaintion

 

Will the wise: our principle just yelled at Smith over the phone over this

 

Science: damn, that  is a good principle

 

Meme whore:  **NothingMoreThenRespectForOurPrinciple.png**

 

Meme whore: I just made this and I'm giving it to him GUYS

 

 **Proud number change Meme whore name to** **_Will boyfriend_ **

 

Will boyfriend: JANE

 

Soulless ginger: Mike that's great craftsman ship

 

Science: NAME CHANGING, YOU CAN DO THAT

 

Will the wise: change Mike name back, we arent even dating

 

LUCAS water: but you wish

 

Will boyfriend: he isn't wrong

 

Will the wise: MICHEAL

 

Science: WOAH THEIR BUDDY CHUMP PAL AMIGO I NEED A EXPLANTION

 

 **Will boyfriend change Science name to** **_outdated meme_ **

 

LUCAS water: EXPLAINTION

 

Will the wise: N0, MICHEAL WILL NOT

 

Will boyfriend: he got me their

 

 **Soulless ginger change name to** **_LESBIAN KINGDOM_ **

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: I'm now actully confused, are they dating or are they not

 

Will the wise: good

 

Will boyfriend: ok one question, where you all at

 

Will the wise: i locked myself in the bathroom

 

Proud number: chilling in my room

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: on the floor of my kitchen eating a bag of mnm

 

Will boyfriend: on the floor of my room yelling and shit

 

LUCAS water: helping my mom with food shopping

 

Outdated meme: petting mew

 

Will boyfriend: wow, for once the couples aren't together

 

Outdated meme: yeah. Feels weird without my love

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: I was gonna come then remeber to yell at billy about taking phone even tho I take it to school, so I may have hit him with a bat, got my phone also.made him buyh me this candy

 

Will the wise: that's intersting

 

Proud number: ahhhhhhh, atleast you can now stop using the old phone

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: truuuuuuuuuuuuu

 

Will boyfriend: ALDO BEFORE I LEAVE THIS CHAT FOR RN

 

 **Will boyfriend change Proud number name to even** **_vine died_ **

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: I

 

Will boyfriend: I HAVE RIGHTS

 

Will the wise: I feel happy

 

Will boyfiend: YAY

 

Outdated meme: Why?

 

Will the wise: my user haven't been touch

 

Will boyfriend: that can be arranged

 

Vine died: vine died ok and oh what is he doing

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: what is like doing with his worthless life

 

Will the wise: to far

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: notice son

 

Will the wise: 3:

 

 **Will boyfriend change will the wise to** **_Will the Cinnamon roll_ **

 

Will the Cinnamon roll: oh, I like it ^////^

 

Will boyfriend: ok but I do gotta go to this thing Nancy  dragging me to, peace fuckers a nd Will

 

Will the Cinnamon roll: bye <3

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: will is pure, and bye Mike

 

LUCAS water:  **WillAndMike.png**

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: you just put a meme on a Cinnamon roll I LOVE YOU

 

LUCAS water: I know

\----------

**Group chat: Meme Prostitution**

**Online: 3**

 

Will boyfriend: Jared can you please read this

 

Outdated meme: no

 

Will boyfriend: :0000

 

Will boyfriend: why not

 

Outdated meme: *throws glasses on face* I'm Jared, I'm 19, a nd I never learn how to fucking read

 

Vine died: please guys vine died

 

Will boyfriend: yeah, your name is a painful reminded

 

Vine died: rude and sleep you 2x movies tomorrow

 

Will boyfriend: alright and is will ok?

 

Vine died: yeah, he not screaming tonight

 

Outdated meme: WOAH what

 

Vine died: nothing Dustin, night

 

Will boyfriend: night

 

Outdated meme: I guess night even tho I want answers “<

 

Will boyfriend: :]

\---------

**Group chat: grown ass adults**

**Online: 1**

 

Nancy drew: IS MIKE DATUJG WILL

\-------

 

**Group chat: Meme Prostitution**

**Online: 4**

 

Will the Cinnamon roll: I love how mike and Dustin doing a history project on memes

 

Vine died: BRO YOU GOT TO BE KIDDIJGNME

 

Will the cinnamon roll: I'M NOT

 

Vine died: Those bois

 

LUCAS water: I love my boyfriend, but why

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: damn

 

Will the cinnamon roll:  **MemeBois.png**

 

Vine died: if he doing that, then in doing mine on vine death

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: can I join

 

Vine died: you know it my lady love

 

Will the cinnamon roll: have fun, I don't have to do it

 

LUCAS water: Why?

 

Will the cinnamon roll: since I get good grades, my teacher made it optional in her honor history, and it will be extra credit if we did it

 

LUCAS water: no wonder why Mike love you

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: yeah and that's good, you can help us with our project

 

Vine died: moma just gonna hug him, and I will to also Lucas what's your project on

 

LUCAS water: idk, probably on star wars or how much fucks I give about the project

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: wowza, that's something, guessing you don't care

 

Will the Cinnamon roll: I can help you Lucas

 

LUCAS water: it's ok Will, I wanna do it myself and yes Max

 

Will the cinnamon roll: yo i gotta go, also just heads up only way I know the two goofballs are doing their project on memes, Mike texted me

 

LUCAS water: of course and kk I should go to

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: I'm not lolololol

 

Vine died: yes you are cuz I can't be on anymore

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: ok

\--------

**Group chat: Grown ass adult**

**online : 1**

 

Baseball bat: WAIT WHY ARE THEY CLOSE OH MY GOSH THESE BOIS BETTER BE DATING OR IMA KILL A BITCH

\------

 

**Group chat: Meme Prostitution**

**Online: 6**

 

Outdated meme: MARRY IS THAT THE POLICE

 

Outdated meme: IM CALLING THE WEED

 

Outdated meme: *Dials 420*

 

Will boyfriend: 420 what are smoking

 

LUCAS water: are you fucking high dustin

 

Outdated meme: No, im just needed mike for meme research

 

Will the Cinnamon roll: I need a confirmation that you to have a big meme folder

 

Will boyfriend: i do

 

LUCAS water: I know Dustin have a file of us looking like memes

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: I relate to thay

 

LUCAS water: Nit good

 

Outdated meme: What's worse then a rapist

 

Outdated meme: *rips a piece of paper revealing child*

 

Will the cinnamon roll: a child

 

Will boyfriend: A child

 

Outdated meme: O

 

Vine died: Im

 

LUCAS water: BJVIHOIHHdsjfsdl

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: i feel completed all of a sudden, whenn will these boy date

 

Will the cinnamon roll: what

 

LUCAS water: he did have his gay awakening when he saw that boy

 

Outdated meme: Sorry lucas its boi, memes bitch also yes agree

 

LUCAS water: Really dustin

 

Will boyfriend: Im actually proud of dustin fixing that and im confused too

 

Will the cinnamon roll: YEah i agree mike

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Also movies?

\----

**Group chat: byeler**

**Online: 4**

 

Vine died: We all say yes, then when both arrive there (im not with will so i wont be force to gooo) cancel once they ask why you aren't there, but when they are going in i buy you 3 tickets for you can spy and i try to join you 3

 

LUCAS water: Got it

 

Outdated meme: Understood ma’am

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: Got it

\----

**Group chat: Meme prostitution**

**Online: 6**

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Answer pleasseeeee

 

Will boyfriend: yes i can come, i was telling that to nancy

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Oh! Sorry for rushing you

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Yoou didnt rush me ^^

 

Vine died: Me and MAx are up for a movie

 

Outdated meme: yes and what movie?

 

LUCAS water: sure

 

Will the cinnamon roll: uhhhhhhh what movies you guys really wanna see

 

Outdated meme: The new thor

 

LUCAS water: yeah

 

Vine died: Max said anything and i agree

 

Will boyfriend: anything, also we are riding our bikes correct

 

Will the cinnamon roll: yeah, steve or jonathan arent home

 

Outdated meme: date or just making out????

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Both i guess

 

Vine died: Wait does mom and dad now

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Yeah she gave me money for us

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Also mike i be at your house around 10 ten we can ride to the movies and wait for the others

 

Will boyfriend: Got it, cya

 

Vine died: Hmmmmmmmm ok, cya

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: reallu superhero, but like a girl is super cute in the movie

 

Vine died: bbbbbbbbaaabbbbbbbbbb

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: But yoy are hotter and you just agree irl

 

Vine died: tru, anyways we be going

 

LUCAS water: Yeahhhhhhhh

\--------

**Group chat: meme proposition**

**Online: 3**

 

Will the cinnamon roll: hey where are you guys at, we are outside shivering

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: Oh shit sorry will, My lovely wife nor i can go, we are helping my mom with shopping, we thought it wouldn't take long but yeah, sorry

 

Will the cinnamon roll: ohh…

 

Will the cinnamon roll: What about you lucas/dustin

  


LUCAS water: ha sorry, mom making us babysit erica

 

Will the cinnamon roll: oh ok, you four be safe

 

Will the cinnamon roll: guess it will be me and mike

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: Gay showing

 

Will the cinnamon roll: It always showing

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Also saying the girl that called my sister wife and called a girl hot about 30 minutes to 40 minutes ago and have their name LESBIAN KINGDOM

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: To shay

 

LUCAS water: Now go before your late for the movie

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Ok

\-----

**Group chat: byeler**

**Online: 2**

 

Vine died: lolololol time to go hoes

 

Outdated meme: Max?

 

Vine died: you know it, but time to go and i got money for the ticket, have money for the popcorn and shit dustin

 

Outdated meme: got it

\-------

**Group chat: meme prostitution**

**Online: 6**

 

Will the cinnamon roll: THE MOVIE WAS AMAZUNF

 

Will boyfriend: yeah there was a lot of fighting and thor looking hot with his hair cute

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Gay showing

 

Will boyfriend: yeah yeah

 

Vine died: It good you 2 had fun and sorry we couldnt come and cancel at the lasr minute

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: But like we got more sweets so it was kinda worth it

 

LUCAS water: I got paid

 

Outdated meme: and i got paid by lucas love so yeah

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Sounds fun

 

Will boyfriend: yeah, anyways we just came back from getting icecream and now chilling on my living room

 

Will boyfriend:  **WillHaveIceCreamOnHIsNose.png**

 

Outdated meme: Cute

 

Vine died: mom know?

 

Will boyfriend: he said yes, he also sleeping oer wondering if you guys wanna join

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: hell yeah, we can watch movies their and eat sweets

 

LUCAS water: I can help with that

 

Will boyfriend: Now he is smiling and just being cute eihorjkfhj

\-------------

**Dm: LUCAS water and will boyfriend**

 

LUCAS water: A S K H I M O U T

 

Will boyfriend: sorry to break it to you, he doesnt like me like that

 

LUCAS water: Thats not what all those cuddling and him looking at you with heart eyes say

 

Will boyfriend: what ever and i dont even want to know how you know about the cuddling

\-------

**Group chat: Meme prostitution**

**Online: 5**

 

Vine died: we be their in 40 idk, i have to go home and get clothes for my self, will need any?

 

Will boyfriend: no, he already took his shower (at my house) and now wearing my sweater and pants and im dying

 

Outdated meme: you are so fucking gay

 

Vine died: who gayer dustin or mike

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: Me and will are gayer then both males

 

Outdated meme: she is tru

 

LUCAS water: yeah

 

Vine died: also ok i guess it time for my house, come on my lady love

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: Got it

 

Will boyfriend: Also get the apples

 

Vine died: Got it

 

LUCAS water: a=what and DUSTIN COME ON E NEED TO GRAB YO CLOTHES YOU SHIT

 

Outdatede meme: I FDSJSK o

 

Outdated meme: cya in 5 or 10

 

Will boyfriend: got it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probely ill make beyler happen next chap and memes


	9. Byeler

**Group chat: meme prostitution**

**Online: 6**

 

**Will the cinnamon roll change group chat name to** **_no one is safe_ **

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: oh like Dustin grammar

 

Outdated meme: R U D E MAX

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: welcome son

 

Will the cinnamon roll: don't hate on Dustin, it's not his fault he can't grammar correctly like me and El

 

Outdated meme: YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO STICK UP FOR MY SIDE WILL

 

Will the cinnamon roll: like I said when this gc was first made, I'm on the side where I get to be able to be the judge 

 

LUCAS water: if we are bullying my love on his grammar then here's a photo

 

LUCAS water:  **DustinCantFuckingGrammar.png**

  
  


Will boyfriend: “no speak, gay here”

 

Will the cinnamon roll: “speak to me gay king" 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: “I'm not fucking drunk”

 

Vine died: “vine died, soul left”

 

LUCAS water: “Steve biggo brother”

 

Outdated meme: M E a n 

 

LUCAS water: love you too

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: yo, Lucas got his revenge on Dustin

 

Will boyfriend: yeah becaud e Dustin dragged him in the beginning of the chat 

 

Will the cinnamon roll: yup!

 

LUCAS water: yup, now I accomplish something l

 

Vine died: oh so You guys making out at lunch with us starting isn't accomplishment 

 

LUCAS water: NO because El and Will threw food at us

 

Will the cinnamon roll: she made me

 

Vine died: true

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: ahhh what the hell is this chat 

 

Will boyfriend: my ass 

 

Will the cinnamon roll: NO MIKE

 

Will boyfriend: YES MIKE 

 

Outdated meme: did Mike ever took weed, he is most likely to do it

 

Will boyfriend: BITCH YOU WISH

 

Outdated meme: true

 

Vine died: wtf

 

LUCAS water: Dustin what the hell

 

Outdated meme: HE IS HIGH HALF OF THE TIME I SWEAR

 

Will boyfriend: AHAHAHAH, it only happens when I'm with Will

 

Vine died: I heard will scream and HE IS outside 

 

Vine died: now th e chat died

 

LUCAS water: sorry I got chase after Dustin and got wet

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: ;)))))

 

LUCAS water: N O

 

LUCAS water: anyways we are gonna chill peace 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: ima shop with my mom for new clothes Bye losers and my love

 

Will boyfriend: ALL BY MYSE- wait I got to clean 

 

Vine died: you guys be safe also WILL HURRY- nvm

\---------

**Group chat: No one is safe**

**Online: 4**

 

Will the cinnamon roll: OK WHO WANT TO HEAR A CRAPPY PICK UP LINE

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: can't be as worse then Mike’s

 

Will boyfriend: rude 

 

Will boyfriend: but true 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: knew It

 

Outdated meme: I failed biology because I don't have DNA 

 

Will the cinnamon roll: I have dnslay 

 

Will boyfriend: that's gay 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: yeah, Mike you can get him NOW

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: ANY WAYS WILL TELL US YOUR PICKUP LINE

 

Outdated meme: I'm 

 

Will boyfriend: MAXINE

 

Will the cinnamon roll: oh ok, back to the crappy pick up line

 

Will the cinnamon roll: so hey will

 

Outdated meme: WJERE EL 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: DCREANFIJRVF BEZIDE ME

 

Outdated meme: BITCH 

 

Will boyfriend: what?

 

Will the cinnamon roll: I'll jump off a cliff to get yo love 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: BDOSNRHDOASMGDUENSYRJS8KEHDUEJAM DUSBEK

 

Will boyfriend: WILL

 

Outdated meme: JUDT DO IY- Lucas 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: I WILL KILL MYSELF IF IT DOESN'T HAPPEN- El 

 

Will the cinnamon roll: yeah I know it sucksbyou guys don't gotta be all happy

 

Will boyfriend: WILLIAM 

 

Will the cinnamon roll: yes Mike?

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: MOM GET THE FUCKINT CAMERA

 

Will boyfriend: I love your pick up line

 

Will the cinnamon roll: BUT it sucked and I used you as a example and j feel bad cuz I know you still like El 

 

Will boyfriend: did our kiss say I was still into El

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: BITCH HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU KISS-El 

 

LUCAS water: I'M BACJ ON MY PHONE AND I'M LIKE WHAT

 

Will the cinnamon roll: BUT LIKE you moved away and I'm the one that missed you sjdiek

 

LUCAS water: I NEBER FELT A URGENT TO KDUSKEGS

 

LUCAS water: sorry chat Dustin  just jumped on me to kiss me

 

Will boyfriend: and, i love you 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: OH MY GOSH WILL JUST ASSK HIM OUT

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Kru8skehs

 

Will boyfriend: Will Will you date me

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Idjsmsb

 

Will the cinnamon roll:  **ImCrying.video**

 

Outdated meme: I'M 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM:  **EveryPhotoFromTheMovieOfByelerCuddling.png**

 

Will boyfriend: 1. My name know make sense and 2. how dare you lie TO US MAXINE

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: worth it 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: now, time for you to be happy and I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU WILL -El 

 

Will the cinnamon roll: I'm actully crying, Mike come to my house for I can just hug you and cry

 

Will boyfriend: I'm already at the door

 

Will the cinnamon roll: “>

 

LUCAS water: can tell They are hugging rn

 

Outdated meme:  **WeAreActuallyCrying.png**

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: Mike, treat my brother well and you know if he has apple get him the apples -El

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: and I think he not a plan of pda-El

 

LUCAS water: Apple? Also I love how protective El is

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: I do to and she said hopper gonna give him a speech 

 

Will the cinnamon roll:  **ImStillCrying.png**

 

Will the cinnamon roll: dad is, also El I understand and pda?

 

**Will the cinnamon roll just sent a voice message**

 

_ Ok Mike, I already have you this speech when dating Jane. But please don't hurt Will, Joyce would kill you and the others too. _

 

_ I know hopper _

 

_ Ok good, now you two do your stuff, ima be in the need room _

 

_ DAD I'M CRYING _

 

_ I know will _

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: DAD I'M CRYING

 

LUCAS water: I know will

 

Outdated meme: I'm 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: you know even tho will probs hate PDA Mike gonna be sickly cute -El

 

LUCAS water: tuuuuuu and where your phone 

 

Will boyfriend: at the house

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: yupllllpppppp, also we are coming to the house, be ready -El

 

Will the cinnamon roll: kk

 

LUCAS water: guess we join too, we be coming too also buying a cake that says “Byeler is real hoes” like we did for max and El 

 

Outdated meme: also the one we did for us

 

LUCAS water: yup

  
LUCAS water: we shall go now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You welcome and this isn't done


	10. Kahoot hoes

**Group chat: Gay ass family**

**Online: 10**

 

Will the cinnamon roll: OH MY GOSH I LOVE 6TH HOUR TODAY

 

Photographer ho: that's a new, what's up

 

Will boyfriend: HA FUCKERS I FUCKING WON, SUCC IT

 

Barb is bi: who gave Mike weed

 

Nancy drew: I hope no one, he just naturally like this when he wins something

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: MI KE YOUH ARE FUCJIBG DEAB YO ME

 

Will boyfriend: SHOULDN'T HAVE DROP YOUR PHONE MAXINE

 

Will the cinnamon roll: ok, our grade came as one and plays kahoot, my name was ‘gay softie’, Mike name was ‘Bi King”, max was “Lesbian queen ”, Dustin name was “Gay king", el name was “PANda Queen" and Lucas name was “Bi ranger”

 

Baseball bag: wow, lucky 

 

LUCAS water: WE WERE YELLING AT EACH OTHER, THE KIDS JUST YELLED FUCK IT AND DIDN'T EVEN TRY

 

Vine died: so we got kicked out and played in a other room, their was more screaming

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: WILL GET THE HOLD OF YOUR BOY FRIEND IMA KILL HIM

 

Barb is bi: these kids are

 

Baseball bat: Dustin is my legacy 

 

Outdated meme: OK YOU 2 ASSHOLES, I CREALY WON SO PAY UP

 

Baseball bat: yup

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Jonathan can you take me out and El for ICE cream 

 

Baseball bat: oh I was taking you 6 to get chick fal a

 

Will the cinnamon roll: that's better

 

Vine died: agree

 

Will boyfriend: NO HO, I'M NOT PAYING YOU FUCKING PUDDING YOU CHEATED 

 

Nancy drew: are you guys still in the room, it not time for you all to go 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: LUCAS GRAB YOUR BF

 

LUCAS water: yeah, it just that Mike Dustin and max are aguring irl, so yeah

 

LUCAS water: wait nvm, Mike has shut up by will giving him kisses

 

Nancy drew: awwwwwwww will

 

Vine died: max is just a frumpy ginger I wanna love, what do I do barb

 

Barb is bi: you see Jane, you just gotta get up and love her

 

Outdated meme: HA SUCK IT MAX, I WON, GIVE ME THAT FUCMING PUDDING CUP

 

LUCAS water: he won't let me love him

 

Photographer ho: yup, they are competitive 

 

Photographer ho: and I got night school today Steve so just drive them their

 

Baseball bat: fine, better get extra kisses

 

Photographer ho: you will

 

Will the cinnamon roll: Mike is now not letting me go, but he not yelling anymore so I like it

 

Barb is bi: S O F T 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: NO, STEVVVVEEE

 

Baseball bat: Yes?

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: TELL HIM HE ISN'T HAVING MY JJRISIi

 

LUCAS water: so kissing only helps shutting up your partner

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: NOT FOR ME

 

Vine died: love, please, I give him my pudding just stop arguing I got a headache 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: sorry love

 

Nancy drew: what the fuck

 

Baseball bat: yo, I be park outside, be ready to leave

 

Will the cinnamon roll: got it boss

 

Nancy drew: yo will send photo of Mike

 

Will boyfriend: sorry, he can't I took his phone when I saw that photo

 

Will boyfriend:  **WillIsPreaious.png**

 

Will boyfriend: ima die because he is a cutie

 

Nancy drew: damn it and he is, anyways gotta go, have a job to do

 

Will boyfriend: have fun don't get hurt

 

Barb is bi: I shall go to, you guys about to go eat so bye

 

Will the cinnamon roll: bye barb, also you and nanc are goals 

 

Barb is bi: I know

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: bye ginger mother

 

Outdated meme: I say good bye 

 

LUCAS water: same, bye, just couple if minute 

\------

**Group chat: no one is safe**

**Online: 6**

 

Will the cinnamon roll: LET HAVE A OUTING TOGETHER FOR THE WHOLE WEEKEND

 

Will boyfriend: explain bby

 

Will the cinnamon roll: 0//////0

 

LUCAS water: get a room

 

Outdated meme: and do explain William once you come back

 

Vine died: that be a couple of minute

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: oh gosh the gay love sick is coming

 

Will boyfriend: r00d

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: everyday 

 

Will the cinnamon roll: ok here, what I meant is let just get a hotel room and stay their for a whole weekend if we have to, we can have gay adult take care of us

 

Outdated meme: that's actually a good idea

 

Will the cinnamon roll: yeaah I know

 

Will the cinnamon roll: I made it

 

Will the cinnamon roll: also already asked Nancy if Mike can go and she said yes 

 

Will boyfriend: I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING Much

 

Will the cinnamon roll: love you too bud, aka we know Dustin and max prob gonna come cuz of a steve, it just leave to Lucas 

 

LUCAS water: I yelled at my mother  and she said yes so like, HOE WE GONNA BE HIGH OFF OF NOTHING

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: Yay party

 

Will the cinnamon roll: YAYAYYAYAYAYA 

\-----

**Dm: Will the cinnamon roll and photographer ho**

 

Will the cinnamon roll: it's a yes

 

Photographer ho: ok ima tell Steve

 

Will the cinnamon roll: ok and this weekend?

 

Photographer ho: yup, 2 days

 

Will the cinnamon roll: ok^^

\------

**Group chat: no on is safe**

**Online: 6**

 

Will the cinnamon roll: also this weekend, 2 days from now

 

Will boyfriend: got it, where is JANE 

 

Vine died: killing a hoe

 

LUCAS water: naw, she at my house 

 

Outdated meme: not even surprise

 

Outdated meme: also, fuck yeah, hotel dates

 

Will boyfriend: if we don't knock on the doors like that one vine, ima shit myself

 

Will the cinnamon roll: please don't my love

 

Will boyfriend: fine, but I wanna do it

 

Outdated meme: same, also guessing Steve and Jonathan is watching us

 

Vine died:  **HeLookAdorkable.png**

 

LUCAS water: OH MY GOSH THAT FROM 2ND GRADE

 

Will the cinnamon roll: awwwwwww

 

Outdated meme: he is so cuteeee

 

LUCAS water: Stfu Dustin

 

Outdated meme: rude

 

Will the cinnamon roll: also yes they are Dustin

 

Outdated meme: k, should tell that to mother

 

Outdated meme: what am I saying she probley know because of steve

 

**Vine died change LUCAS water to** **_cute moody child_ **

 

Cute moody child: f you JANE

 

Will the cinnamon roll: m00dy

 

Cute moody child: I can feel.mike running off on to you

 

**Cute moody child change will the cinnamon roll to** **_r00d_ **

 

r00d: time to stop lucas

 

Cute moody child: nope

 

Will boyfriend: this is your life now

 

r00d: I regret making this chat

 

**_r00d was removed from the chat_ **

 

Outdated meme: he just got rid of Mike oxygen

 

Vine died: Wtf 

 

Vine died: also dragging Lucas is a skill now

 

Vine died:  **LucasHadBracesAtOnePoint.png**

 

Cute Moody child: WHY ARE YOU STILL IN MY HOUSE

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: WILL JUST textedd me saying “add me back in or I will show El a picture of youj as a young  girly bby”

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: CONTROL YOUR GAY ASS BF MICHEAL 

 

Will boyfriend: oh my gosh, he so beautiful 

 

Vine died: I wanna see that photo also add Will before Mike start spammijng me about how cute Will is

 

Cute moody child: Mike would do that…. Even when they wernt dating

 

Outdated meme: mood

 

**LESBIAN KINGDOM added r00d into the group chat**

 

r00d: sorry I acidentlly left

 

r00d: :)

 

Will boyfriend: ima die, he is JUST SO FUCKIBG CUTE

 

r00d: I know you are

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: *spits* BITCH

 

Cute moody child: JRJZIRHEUS THAT WAS FUCKING SMOOTH 

 

Vine died: yup genetics, probs got it from Joyce 

 

Will boyfriend: J IXU4 YUD4HRIVR

 

Outdated meme: I'm CRYING THE BATHROOM 

 

r00d: :>

 

Will boyfriend: where are youj will

 

r00d: out with mommy, she wondering why I'm blushing 

 

Vine died: would be mad at Will for just saying he is blushing. But like he always has

 

r00d: told mommy and she just beaming with a happy smile evrkdirb

 

Vine died: even smothering him w with hugs atm

 

Outdated meme: that is skills

 

Cute moody child: how

 

Vine died: happens alot

 

Will boyfriend: I fucking love him

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: we know. You liked him even why you were dating El, but those feelings was never shown to you guys broke up

 

Vine died: I love you

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: I know and I love me too

 

Vine died: MAX

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: I'm kidding, I love you more

 

Outdated meme: I love you Lucas -3- <3

 

Cute moody child: and I love how much I love myself too Dustin

 

Outdated meme: yup my boyfriend hoes, can't touch him

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: SORRY TO GAY TO BE A HETERO SON

 

Vine died: we just Low key recited a meme but like, yes

 

r00d: I can hear Mike screaming 

 

Will boyfriend: tru, memes are a kink

 

r00d: where are the divorce papers

 

Vine died: Y E S 

 

Will boyfriend: bby please, I love youuu, you arte my life, BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYA

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: WTF

 

Cute moody child: WILL VISIT HIM HE WILL NOT SHOW THE FUCL UP WJEN YOUR GONE 

 

r00d: I'm still out, and Mike STOP MAKING EMUDYEJZ

 

r00d: ok I gotta go, bye 

 

Will boyfriend: hoes I got the luckiest boi here f off

 

Cute moody child: I'm lucky tho, I got my gamer nerd bf

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: BITCHES I'M LUCKY UAVE YOU SEEN EL

 

Outdated meme: ugh, I hate how sickly cute you 4 are and Mike and Will only have dat3d for 3 days

 

Outdated meme: and they are already sickly cute

 

Cute moody child: f a c t s

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: well you see you 2, you 2 are legit the couple that drag each other but still love the shit out of each other

 

Will boyfriend: t r u f a c t s 

 

Cute moody child: Stfu you 2

 

Vine died: oh shit, gotta go, I'm heading out with daddy and Jonathan to get Christmas decoration (also I'm outside of Lucas house with him waiting for both)

 

r00d: tell him UMMM no, THANKSGIVING FIRST

 

Vine died: mommy said so also Jonathan 

 

r00d: BETRAYAL BY MY OWN BLOOD

 

Vine died: yup, anyways bye

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: lolololol, in having mine with Steve and Dustin family since billy and the two adults are out for thanksgiving forgetting i exist

 

Will boyfriend: I'm sa dly having mine with my family asnd not with the love of my life

 

Will boyfriend: at least barb and her parents asre having is with us 

 

Cute moody child: having mine with m6 family and cousins 

 

Cute moody child: so that means no texting you guys for a day or 2

 

Cute moody child: sorry bab

 

Outdated meme: mine is with my mama, Max, a nd Steve

 

Outdated meme: annnddd NOOOOOO I WANT TO SEE YOUR BEAUTIFUON FACE AND KISS IT ON THANKSGIVIBG

 

Cute moody child: g a  y

 

Outdated meme: yes I know

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: anyways gotta go, ima be at Dustin house

 

Outdated meme: bring the weed

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: bitch I don't have any, for rfuck sake stop listening to the rumors

 

Outdated meme: fine bring the h2o ho

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: I actually wanna kill you

 

Outdated meme: :>

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: also Steve coming, help your mother out with cooking I think

 

Will boyfriend: love the fact this is our lives in highschool and probs to college asnd the end

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: yup, but like by

Outdated meme, bye afioud

 

Will boyfriend: afioud bye

 

Cute moody child: ima nap bye

  
Will boyfriend: now their was 0


	11. Gay Kingdom

**Group chat: no one is safe**

**Online: 1**

 

r00d: my gayness jayt made me wonder

 

r00d: “Damn, I'm so freaking gay for Mike wheeler

 

r00d: “like shotaki I have been in love with this boy since we first met and I'm finally dating him”

 

r00d: I notice I put it in this chat and not Mike and my dm

 

r00d: El gonna tell them irjdjd

\-----

**Dm: will boyfriend and r00d**

 

Will boyfriend: I fucking love you William Byers

 

r00d: love you too Micheal wheeler 

 

r00d: now stop texting me and get dress idiot

 

Will boyfriend: I'm so lucky

 

r00d: yes you are my love

\----

**Group chat:  no one is safe**

**Online: 6**

 

r00d: I'M GAY

 

Outdated meme: FUCK YEAH I. GAY

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: WE NEED A GAY CHAT

 

Will boyfriend: so, it's gonna be just you 3 

 

r00d: heck yeah

 

Vine died: I love you, but why

 

Cute moody child: you 3 are so fucking gay

 

Outdated meme: and you're happy about that

 

Vine died: cute

 

Cute moody child: I will kick you out 

 

Outdated meme: lol funny

 

**Cute moody child kicked outdated meme**

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: wtf I NEED HIM FOR THE GAY KINGDOM CHAT WHORE 

 

Vine died: my love calm down you can still add him into that chat

 

Vine died: also I want to know what that chat gonna be about

 

r00d: that classified information el 

 

Will boyfriend: well shit 

 

r00d: watch your profanity 

 

Will boyfriend: I just thought of that old vine

 

r00d: ok that's good, my Mike is still their

 

 **r00d** **added outdated meme**

 

Outdated meme: YaYYYYYYYYYYYY I'M

 

Will boyfriend: ima cry, he just so sweet 

 

Vine died: he is a lovley boi

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: we all know and won't mention the fact Mike being cute and disgusting with William 

 

Will boyfriend: shut up max

 

Cute moody child: so glad me and Dustin isn't like you 4

 

Outdated meme: IS MY LOVE NOT MAD AT ME, FUCK OFF LADIES 

 

Cute moody child: that is what I want not that disgusting  and cute love

 

Outdated meme: ima cry, GAY KINGDOM MAKE THE XHAT NOW 

 

LESBIAN KINGDOM: ALRIGHT, CALM YOUR GAY ASS DOWN

 

Vine died: Mike wanna come over for a movie night, will gonna be out tonight 

 

Will boyfriend: WHY

 

Vine died: will is it alright if i can tell him in dm

 

r00d: yeah, ima be in the gay kingdom chat

\-----

**Dm: will boyfriend and vine died**

 

Vine died: he has to go to the therapist and go visit Lonnie for the weekend 

 

Will boyfriend: shit why

 

Vine died: idk, but we made it clear not to mention him dating anyone because of the homophobic slurs

 

Will boyfriend: ok

\----- 

**LESBIAN KINGDOM added outdated meme and r00d**

 

**LESBIAN KINGDOM change group chat name to** **_Gay Kingdom_ **

 

**LESBIAN KINGDOM change name to** **_lesbian Queen_ **

 

**Outdated meme change name to** **_Gay King_ **

 

**r00d change name to** **_Gay Prince_ **

 

Lesbian queen: we are fucking goals

 

Gay king: truuuuu

 

Gay Prince: let, ima just have these photo here from the hotel thin we did

 

Gay Prince:  **MikeDoesntKnowIHaveThese.png**

 

Gay king: oh my gosh, he look stunning in those

 

Lesbian queen: it looks like you were trying to get him looking ugly but they just came out fab

 

Gay Prince: I was tho, like this boi has to have one or ima keep getting gayer each fucking day

 

Lesbian queen: me

 

Gay king: m o o d 

 

Lesbian queen:  **ElLookingStunning.png**

 

Gay king: guess we are just sending photo from that night

 

Gay king:  **LucasFuckingWorkIt.png**

 

Gay prince: we are so freaking gay 

 

Gay king: we know

 

Lesbian queen: this is why we have this chat

 

Lesbian queen: also to send these type of photos

 

Gay prince: we are so smart

 

Gay king: tru 

\-----

**Group chat: no one is safe**

**Online: 4**

 

Gay prince: ima

 

Will boyfriend: your user is my spirt now 

 

Will boyfriend: also why are you up at freaking 12 again

 

Gay prince: for once it's not nightmares of losing you to el or losing anyone or bein-

 

Will boyfriend: Will

 

Gay prince: shiiiitttt

 

Will boyfriend: WILLLIAM

 

Cute moody child: William what the fuck

 

Gay prince: can we drop it

 

Vine died: SHIT are you crying

 

Will boyfriend: WILLIAM

 

Gay prince: I said drop it

 

Gay prince: also like how you started cussing El 

 

Vine died: you cuss too

 

Gay prince: once in a while my good sister

 

Will boyfriend: will is the queen of changing topics

 

Cute moody child: tru, also I need reasons why you guys are up

 

Will boyfriend: playing video games

 

Cute moody child: not surprise

 

Gay prince: in drawing and watching YouTube 

 

Vine died: eating and bengibg the office

 

Cute moody child: ima need to skip a week of school to do that with max

 

Lesbian queen: they need to fix the only thing, I'm legit always on spying the chat

 

Lesbian queen: and I agree lucas, that's a date

 

Vine died: what about school?

 

Will boyfriend: ima go hoes, this game is my 3rd love

 

Gay prince: hmmmm ok, get sleep tho you have school tomorrow 

 

Vine died: SCHOOL GUYS

 

Lesbian queen: I can just say I'm sick for a week and Lucas can say the same and just watch the office 

 

Cute moody child: let start doing it tomorrow so night

 

Vine died: night and bring you 2 food everyday 

 

Lesbian queen: you don't have tooooooo

 

Vine died: I know but I wanna

 

Gay Prince: ima hang at Mike tomorrow then, I have to anyways he failing social and math

 

Vine died: mom, dad, and Jonathan better now

 

Gay Prince: they do hopefully, anyways night

 

Lesbian queen: night then

  
Vine died: night 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It was short


	12. Thanksgiving

**Group chat: no one is safe**

**Online: 6**

 

Gay prince: today is the day to over eat but guess who not

 

Will boyfriend: not you

 

Will boyfriend: el make sure he eats 

 

Vine died: oh we all are

 

Gay prince: dang it

 

Lesbian queen: oh my gosh Dustin mom is so sweet and imshdjfnfn

 

Gay prince: she letting you pet the kit-

 

Lesbian queen:  **TheKittySoCute.png**

 

Gay prince: guessed it right

 

Gay king: I know my mom is sweet 

 

Cute moody child: damn your mom is so nice and shit like 

 

Will boyfriend: low-key jealous on how good and nice your mother's are

 

Lesbian queen: same Mike

 

Vine died: “<

 

Vine died: to my love

 

Will boyfriend: wow, anywaydysydndk

 

Will boyfriend: I gotta go, time for me to eat and plz make sure Will eats

 

Vine died: I will and I think everyone setting up and Jonathan taking pics peace losers

 

Lesbian queen: Steve and Dustin mom is just setting up so ima just steal this kitty

 

Cute moody child: wtf I just finish eating, guess I'm alone to you all finish 

 

Gay king: ok, bye love you

 

Cute moody child: BABE

 

Gay king: yes love

 

Cute moody child: I'm thankful for you

 

Gay king: I'm more grateful -3-

 

Lesbian queen: ew 

\-------

**Group chat: no one is safe**

**Online: 5**

 

Will boyfriend: so guess who at will house

 

Lesbian queen: why?

 

Vine died: because he snuck out of his house and came to visit will, now both are just watching movies

 

Will boyfriend: I love him let me live

 

Gay king: wait why did you sneak out of the house

 

Will boyfriend: because I yelled at my mother about stop being a dick to Nancy and talking bad about lgbt

 

Cute moody child: wowza, does Nancy know?

 

Will boyfriend: yeah, I asked her to cover me while I'm out, I think she planning to yell at her I just can't stand my mother

 

Gay king: trouble

 

Will boyfriend: yup

 

Vine died:  **ByelerIsHugging.png**

 

Vine died: eclven after a month aflea st I still friwma your

 

Will boyfriend: well then, where the English

 

Lesbian queen: she said: even after a month I still freak out

 

Vine died: thanks love

 

Cute moody child: thay is skills

 

Lesbian queen: I know, also Will and Mike no funny business

 

Will boyfriend: “< awwwww I wanted to kiss him and just love him

 

Lesbian queen: you thought

 

Will boyfriend: :(

 

Lesbian queen: :)

 

Lesbian queen: oh and Dustin mother and Steve can cook for shit

 

Vine died: I guess time to jump that food train

 

Will boyfriend: me

 

Cute moody child: mood

 

Gay king: :D that goodyou like the food

 

Gay king: also you staying the night

 

Lesbian queen: probably not, my family still are out and Steve said I can stay at his place

 

Vine died: aka my house

 

Lesbian queen: WHAT

 

Vine died: you didn't know this

 

Lesbian queen: NO

 

Gay king: lololol she trolling you love

 

Lesbian queen: sorry only El can call me that

 

Cute moody child:  :0

 

Gay king: she is trolling, Steve still live with his parents but his parents are always out so yeah

 

Vine died: tru and I was trolling I just want to see my love

 

Will boyfriend: I don't

 

Vine died: WILL JUST HIT HIS HEAD HA KARAMA BITCH

 

Will boyfriend: she just got a pillow thrown at her ha hoe 

 

Will boyfriend: thanksgiving is a blessing 

 

Lesbian queen: I'm playing Christmas music now

 

Vine died: I love you but gtfo

 

Lesbian queen: Steve a2nd I are jamming to the music in the car, love this 

 

Gay king: I want you to disown me

 

Lesbian queem: no

 

Gay kind: sigh

 

Cute moody child: we don't even start playing Christmas music to a week later, respect for thanksgiving 

 

Will boyfriend: Will doesn't celebrate christmas music to December 

 

Vine died: I can careless about it

 

Will boyfriend: yeah, I just want the Christmas break

 

Will boyfriend: ima put my phone down and love will

 

Lesbian queen: well shit, I guess to send videos of me and Steve singing Christmas music

 

**Vine died remove from the chat**

 

**Cute moody child remove from the chat**

 

Gay king: yup that's 

 

Lesbian queen:  **MERRYCHRISTMASKISSMYASS.video**

 

Gay king: awesome song, atl is A++++++

 

Lesbian queen: hell yeah, anyways I should add them 

 

**Gay king added cute moody child**

 

**Gay king added vine died**

 

Lesbian queen: or you

 

Vine died: why

 

Gay king: you just gotta live with it, anyways night ima pass out and have a turkey hangover

 

Cute moody child: mood and ima visit tomorrow

 

Gay king: :)

 

Cute moody child: ;)

 

Vine died: ew I'm leaving before this get sexual

 

Cute moody child: JANE

 

Vine died: :)

 

Gay king: night

 

Vine died: Mike and will said night back

 

Gay king: I love them

 

Vine died: I only love one

 

Cute moody child: I love all and thankful for you guys

 

Gay king: “3

 

Vine died: agree, but ima watch this movie and talk to the fam and Mike night 

 

Cute moody child: night

\-----

**Group chat: Gay ass adults**

**Online: 4**

photographer ho: I love you guys

 

Nancy drew: I love you nerds too

 

Father: agreeable

 

Barb is bi: I love Nancy more but I love you all

 

Nancy drew:  :)

 

Father: ;)

 

Nancy drew: no gtfo 

 

Father: lov8ng 

 

Photographer ho: yup my fam

 

Father: my husband and barb is my daughter

 

Barb is bi: uhhhb when hoe 

 

Photographer ho: ima sleep also Nancy you at your house orrr

 

Nancy drew: naw at barbs, guessing Mike is at yours

 

Photographer ho: yueeeee

 

Nancy drew: ima sleep, you nerds have a good thanksgiving and turkey hangover

 

Father: e will

 

Nancy drew: what ever

 

Barb is bi: night Byers and Harrington 

 

Father: night


	13. Planning dated

**Group chat: Gay ass family**

**Online: 7**

 

Gay Prince: I'm in class foir once I'm not paying attention

 

Photographer ho: where is my brother alien

 

Barb is bi: you guys really have to text when I'm at work

 

Lesbian queen: that's an alien, Jonathan 

 

Will boyfriend: I don't know him, sorry

 

Will boyfriend: I obkg know when my sweet bf pay attention 

 

Cute moody child: STOP TEXTING WE ARE WATCHING THE OFFICE 

 

Baseball bat: that's a mood AND ARE YOU 2 SKIPPING SCHOOL

 

Cute moody child: no

 

Gay prince: sorry Mike took my phone 

 

Photographer ho: WHY DO YOU 2 HAVE YOUE PHONE OUT

 

Baseball bat: Awwwwww you sound like me

 

Barb is bi: kill it

 

Photographer ho: r00000d

 

Gay Prince: because ijust burst into 6th hour and will teacher could give one less shit about it

 

Barb is bi: is that Mike or will

 

Lesbian queen: propbs Mike, he only do this thing (same with Dustin and i) and cuss, will child only cuss when he mad or sad

 

Barb is bi: wtf also why do you guys skip school for the office

 

Barb is bi: nvm that show is amazing fuck it

 

Photographer ho: I'm some TIMES wonder if will doing good to Mike

 

Baseball bat: I'm extremely dissapoibtws that you 2 SKIPPING SCHOOL for a week

 

Lesbian queen: you live and el bringing us food so like you can chill and love your bf

 

**Lesbian queen change baseball bat name to** **_father_ **

 

Father: fine, you 2better take your bath and shit tho

 

Cute moody child: we know

 

**Will boyfriend sent a voice message**

 

_ Mike give me my phone butt _

 

_ Or what William  _

 

_ I don't know, get baby photos of you, I know Nancy has them, Mikkeeee stop and give me my ph- _

 

Father: shat man, didn't you do that to me Jonathan 

 

Photographer ho: ahhhhhh yes because you took my camera 

 

Photographer ho: also why did it end do suddenly did Mike kiss you?

 

Barb is bi: yes good question to asked, not if he got taken away or something

 

Barb is bi: PPPFFFFF

 

Father: get back to work

 

Barb is bi: ugh fine, game ginger aawwayyyyyy

 

Gay prince: I'm not answering your question Jonathan 

 

Father: ok, also picking you, Dustin and Mike up since Jane is getting the food for the other 2

 

Gay prince: ok, you text that to Dustin 

\----

**Dm: father and gay king**

 

Father: WASSUP SON

 

Gay king: what is it, also I'm hungry 

 

Father: hey hungry I'm father

 

Gay king: ima block you now with my memes collection hoe 

 

Father: noooooo dont, also picking you, Mike, and will up Jane taking food to the 2 dicitichijg school

 

Father: ditching**

 

Gay king: hmmm ok, also not gonna ask about the names 

 

Father: nope cuz I pretty much figured it out

 

Father: you, max, and will made a gc that you 3 change your name publicly and didn't give a shit

 

Gay king: ding ding ding, anyways gotta go before I get yelled at

 

Father: I'm a proud dad

 

Gay king: mother*** 

 

Father: tru 

\------

**Dm: Cute Moody Child and Vine died**

 

Cute moody child: thanks for giving us the food 

 

Vine died: you welcome and make sure Max take a bath

 

Cute moody child: hmmmm fine, she won't liken it tho

 

Vine died: atleast every 2 days 

 

Cute moody child: ok she agree to that

 

Vine died: :D yay

\-------

**Group chat: no one is safe**

**Online: 4**

 

Vine died: we need a triple date now

 

Gay prince: why, I rather stay home and not deal with rude ppl

 

Gay king: I agree, and isn't Mike mom not accepting 

 

Will boyfriend: yeah, that why me and Nancy escape thanksgiving because mom is shit 

 

Vine died:  :( what about

 

Gay prince: we have one at the house, 

 

Vine died: ouh yeah, jopper and gay dads won't mind

 

Gay king: jopper

 

Gay Prince: yes that how we get dad and mommy attention we yell “JOPPER”

 

Vine died: they hate it but love it

 

Will boyfriend: ahhh, interesting

 

Vine died: I feel like Mike is not paying attention and playing a game

 

Gay king: probley is also on the phone with will

 

Gay prince: no sadly “(

 

Gay prince: but like what about the house things if we have it st the house 99% sleepover are a thang

 

Gay prince: yeah lets do it 

 

Gay king: what's with you and sleepovers will

 

Gay king: R E A S O N S D U S T I N 

 

Will boyfriend: calm down babe

 

Vine died: and Will is screaming, they been dating and he still freaks out, damn

 

Gay king: that's love, anyways can I come with you to visit the other 2

 

Vine dies: yeah, you prob have yo tell your love to take a bath

 

Vine died: every 2 or 3 days

 

Gay king: hmmmmmmm…..

 

Gay king: naw, he will take it in the morning like everytik e he sleeps over with me

 

Gay king: every time**

 

Gay king: BEAT YOU WILL

 

Will boyfriend: he doesn't correct your spelling

 

Gay king: yes he does

 

Gay prince: yes I do

 

Gay king: he dm me every time I spell something wrong

 

Gay king: it's annoying and then their was times when he texted me and cried about how much he loved you when you dated El

 

Will boyfriend: oh, also when is this triple date

 

Will boyfriend: WILL WHYHHH, I LOVE YKUUUUJRMSK

 

Gay prince: hmmmmmmmmmm next weekend? (That's gay

 

Vine died: we casnr do it next weekend 

 

Gay king: yeah we have that 3 day thing

 

Gay prince: yeah duh, legit the school knows we 6 will sleep in the same hotel room 

 

Gay prince: also I hate you Dustin and let stop the 2nd conversation rn

 

Vine died: that sad but tru 

 

Gay king: not sad, also Lucas and max should be done with their skipping school

 

Vine died: yeeeeee

 

Gay king: the trip gonna be hype

 

Gay prince: yup!

 

Will boyfriend: I'm bringing the ps3 and 4

 

Gay prince: ♡^♡ I love my boyfriend 

 

Gay king: gay

 

Vine died: that's gay

 

Cute moody child: gay

 

Lesbian queen: gay

 

Will boyfriend: gay

  
Gay prince: im that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short


	14. Sims kart

**Group chat: no one is safe**

**Online: 6**

 

Lesbian queen: WE FINISH THE OFFICE

 

Cute moody child: IRJSRNFJ FUCJ YEAH

 

Gay prince: it's 3 am what the hell 

 

Gay king: GINALLY I CAN SEE YOU EITHOUT YOU BE DISTRACKED

 

Gay king: FUCK YOU WILL, STOP SPAMMING ME WORDS I THAT BEEN SPELT WROBG

 

Will boyfriend: :’) I love William  and his consent need to correct words

 

Vine died: I'M TRYING TO FUCJIBG SLEEP

 

Vine died: WILL STOP 

 

Gay prince:  :) I'm a good person, also it's good you guys  finish

 

Gay prince: now we can have that triple date at my house or that trip we are going on

 

Lesbian queen: yes

 

Cute moody child: why do you want one so bad???? 

 

Cute moody child: if we have it on the trip we would have to sneak out of the room or have it in the hotel room

 

Will boyfriend: SnEaKiNg OuT

 

Lesbian queen: SnEaKiNg OuT

 

Gay prince: okkkkkkk, we can try to have it after school????

 

Vine died: Will is just sweet a nd I love him

 

Gay prince: also I want to have one because it seems fun

 

Gay king: he is right

 

Gay prince: I'm always am 

 

Gay king: not when you correct my spelling

 

Gay prince: KFU ZLWALSLRAUR NO DUSDTIN

 

Gay prince: Dustin***

 

Gay king: GUCKKLKJDISIE

 

Will boyfriend: that's gay

 

Vine died: that's our chat ho

 

**Lesbian queen change Group chat name to** **_Thy Gay Chatto_ **

 

Cute moody child: oh my gosh

 

Gay king: 3rd chat with the word gay in it, 

 

Will boyfriend: wow, also night

 

Vine died: night and I I think will passed out

 

Lesbian queen: ewwwww we go back to school tomorrow, guess I gotta ask father Steve for a sick note

 

Lesbian queen: or just ask my doc

 

Cute moody child: yeah also staying a night at yo house

 

Vine died: why are you guys texting at each other as you two are beside each other

 

Cute moody child: :) 

 

Lesbian queen: at least you get to see me, also night

 

Cute moody child: nightttt

\---------

**Group chat: gay kingdom**

**Online: 3**

 

Gay prince: can I just say

 

Gay prince: I'm so freaking mad

 

Gay king: oh no, if you're using this chat, then it has to be within your love life

 

Lesbian queen: I'm already to zoom to your class ho

 

Gay prince: ok STORY TIME

 

Lesbian queen: what is this about?

 

Gay Prince: STORY TIME WHERE MY BF GETS HITS ON BY ANOTHER MALE THAT'S IN A GRADE HIGHER

 

Lesbian queen: oh shit bit continue 

 

Gay king: wow

 

Gay prince: ok, so Mike met up with me for our lunch hour, so we can walk to the lunch room together as he tries to kiss me and I don't like it much when ppl stare at me when Mike does this

 

Gay king: low Key been confirmed Will hates PDA continue 

 

Gay Prince: we walk to the lunch room, and at the door is this frucker name Carlos, I talked to him before but that was because he was in a club where I was in 

 

Lesbian queen: damn, also you using fucker mean you are actually upset

 

Gay prince: I know and I hate myself (more) for it 

 

Gay prince: so Carlos comes up to Us and says “Will you got a pretty cute guy with you, can I have him for a day?” we both said no, and he tried to make us break apart

 

Gay prince: buttt, I may have yelled at him to stop and leave Mike alone and the whole time Mike was squeezing onto my hand and this was so out of character for me and I feel bad about it but Mike was more important 

 

Gay king: SHIT I KNOW CARLOS 

 

Gay king: FUCK HIM, HE'S A FUCKBOI

 

Lesbian queen: WJAT THE HE'LL, GJSKRUDK

 

Gay prince: I KNOW AND AFTER THAT A KID (i didn't know that was gay or whatever sexuality he was) said to ME AT LUNCH “Carlos hits on any guy that is dating someone, he tried to hit on me and my boyfriend hit Him”

 

Gay king: What THE HELL WE GOTTA SPREAD THE WORD

 

Lesbian queen: SHIT, I TRY TO ASK ANY GIRLS IF ANY GIRLS ARE LIKE THAT TOO, OR IF ANYONE IS LIKE THAT

 

Gay prince: It so  MESSED UPJRIEKRJE

 

gay king: I'll say we have a full 4 days to figure this out then once we come back from that weekend trip that the school put us smart kids threw

 

Gay king: we expose these people, they shouldn't be in the school

 

Gay prince: ok, I try too help 

 

Lesbian queen: alrighty, this will help people out too

 

Gay prince: heck yeah

 

Gay king: we are amazing 

\------

 

**Group chat: thy gay chatto**

**Online: 6**

 

Will boyfriend: STOP CALLUBG MY CHICKEN LITTLE, HE IS DUMB AND A COWARD AND I'M NOT A COWARD

 

Gay prince: and not stupid

 

Vine died: cute how will is just the boost of Mike self esteem

 

Lesbian queen: babe we all are the source for each other self esteem

 

Cute moody child: oh my gosh max is right for once 

 

Lesbian queen: shut it Sinclair 

 

Gay king: my love is just amazing and fucking stupid at times

 

Cute moody child: SAYS THE GUY THAT TEXT ME AND TELLS ME I'M AMAZONG AND O LOVE YOU

 

Gay king: you knoe I'm telling th e truth 

 

Vine died: looking at Will and I see him typing fast

 

Gay king: OH MY GOSH WILLIAM

  
  


Vine died: I swear if it's because if the spe- nvm

 

Cute moody child: this is William, Mike boyfriend, El brother, Max other son, Dustin buddy for games, and a secret memer 

 

Vine died: all tru 

 

Will boyfriend: why are we so soft sometimes

 

Lesbian queen: soft Mike, I don't know her

 

Gay prince: I doooooo 

 

Gay king: soft Max, who the hell is she and where is the skater girl I know

 

Lesbian queen: really Dustin

 

Gay king: you know it

 

Gay prince: I love you guys so much but like stfu I'm trying to watch a movie

 

Vine died: at 7pm

 

Gay king: mood change

 

Lesbian queen: someone get their man

 

Will boyfriend: naw, he got his life straight

 

Gay prince: doesn't got his life straight***

 

Vine died: he texted that without looking at his phone GUYS

 

Lesbian queen: I taught him that 

 

Cute moody child: and I taught Max that

 

Will boyfriend: that's talent

 

Gay king: I'm wondering where Lucas learned it from

 

Cute moody child: YouTube DUH 

 

Gay king: OH MY GOSH

 

Lesbian queen: just a quick thing, I'm watching vines and man the ms kesha vine where she say she fucking dead, is a vine I relate too

 

Gay king: I do that

 

Cute moody child: BITCH

 

Will boyfriend: Bring come back 2017

 

Gay king: so much good memes came from that wonderful app

 

Vine died: VINE DIED

 

Will boyfriend: JANE STFU PLZ, LET ME CRY AND CHANGE YOUR NAME

 

Vine died:.....

 

Lesbian queen: she is doing something and I want to know what it is

 

Cute moody child: I LEAVE FOR A COUPLE OF MINUTES AND I HEAR MIKE IS CRYING ABOUT VINE FOR THE 66TH TIME THIS MONTH

 

Lesbian queen: do you keep track???

 

Cute moody child: yeah, he also comes to me when he is crying over pics of Will 

 

Cute moody child: I'm

 

Lesbian queen: im

 

Gay king: vine died and I'm crying in the club

 

Cute moody child: 22nd time he cried over vine

 

Will boyfriend: HUG ME BROTHER

 

Lesbian queen: 11th time they use a drake and josh ref

 

Vine died:  **MikeIsActuallyCrying.png**

 

Will boyfriend: HOW????

 

Vine died: I know Nancy so yeahhhh

 

Gay prince: don't mention the dead app, that should be a rule

 

Will boyfriend: then how will I quote it

 

Gay Prince: truuuueee

 

Gay king: quoting vine is amazing

 

Lesbian queen: true, also Dustin and Mike how did your project go

 

Gay king: we got an A

 

Lesbian queen: WAIT REALLY

 

Gay king: yeah, we did it on a important subject aand I added how vines was a good app and shouild be brought bacl

 

Lesbian queen: lololo, we got an B, because we did ours on vine death

 

Will boyfriend: again block

 

Cute moody child: wooowwww but I did mine on how blacks suffer a lot and I got an A

 

Gay king: MY REAL HERO

 

Lesbian queen: Wow, break the meme train Lucas

 

Vine died: OK HE DID HIS ON A ACTUAL TOPIC AND DUSTIN AND MIKE DID THEIR ON MEMES AND GOT AN A, HOW DID WE GOT A B

 

Will boyfriend: vine died, that's why ho

 

Vine died: kdjrjdhdjske

 

Will boyfriend: :)

 

**Lesbian queen sent a voice message**

 

_ I'm so ga- FUCK YOU BILLY _

 

_ OR WHAT MAXINE YOU GONNA HURT ME _

 

_ YOU WANT YOUR DICK ALMOST GET SMASH BY A BAT AGAIN FUCKER _

 

Lesbian queen: I was just trying to say I'm gay for El:(

 

Vine died: WAIT WHAT, billy got his dick almost smash by a bat

 

Will boyfriend: that was funny

 

Gay prince: wth  max

 

Vine died: what the heck)

 

Vine died: STORY TIME

 

Gay king: on how I almost smash my brother dick with my father (steve) bat

 

Lesbian queen: OK so I was just chilling at Byers house with Steve, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas waiting for your family to come home (Jonathan letted us be their)

 

Lesbian queen: so billy drives to show up for idfk and he just came into the house after Steve talked to him and seeing us

 

Lesbian Queen: while Steve was getting beat by Billy, Lucas pushed him down and I looked at Billy having a bat in the hand and just smacked it between his legs while Lucas and Mike held him down and Dustin making sure Steve wass alright (Steve and billy got into a fig t sooo)

 

Lesbian queen: you see, this was a story time

 

Lesbian queen: and why I stay with Barb or Steve alot

 

Vine died: this was in the house

 

Lesbian queen: yup I also t's him to fuck off, then we went to that snow ball and Me, Dustin, and Will just stood their talking about Our love

 

Gay prince: that talk made me so emotional then Dustin left to make sure he looked hetero and tired to dance then he just dance with Nancy

 

Gay king: beside The two gays Nancy was the 3rd person to know

 

Will boyfriend: Wow, what a story

 

Cute moody child: “to make sure he looked hetero” is the best line

 

Will boyfriend: Wow

 

Gay prince: Max, Dustin, and I had a group chat about covering up our homosexualness and my queerness to troy saw me go to the girl rest room with El in 7th

 

Cute moody child: we had to fight troy man, we should have just gotten hopper

 

Gay prince: naw

 

Will boyfriend: this chat is just wall breaking down and reliving shit

 

Lesbian queen: I'm

 

Gay king: that's us

 

Vine died: yes

\-----

 

**Group chat: thy gay chatto**

**Online: 6**

 

Gay king: I'M PLAYING THE SIMS AND OH MY GOSH I'M PLAYIJG THE SIMS AND I MADE US 

 

Gay prince: that's amazing

 

Gay king: IT GETS BETTER WILLIAM 

 

Vine died: oh Shot, I know their gotta be some fucked up thing in this

 

Will boyfriend: if my simself doesn't flirt with the grim reaper I'm suing 

 

Lesbian queen: wtf

 

Cute moody child: WOW MIKE

 

Gay prince: I'm with Mike

 

Vine died: yup their married

 

Gay king: THEN THE NEXT THING I SEE IS OUR OLD IT COUPLE EL AND MIKE WOO HOOINH THRM I CHANGE THAT REAL QUICK BUT FORGOT THEY DID THAT

 

Gay king: THEN DO WHEN I WAS MAKING MIKE CRUSH AND FKIRT WITH WILL, EL FLIRTED WITH MAX, WHILE DUSTIN AND LUCAS PLAYED GAMES

 

Vine died: Wow

 

Will boyfriend: their has to be more fuckery

 

Gay king: EL SEE MIKE AND WILL FLIRT SO EL YELLS AT MIKE AND WILL THEN GOES BACK TO FLIRTING WITH MAX (she called off the dating bitch) THEN DUSTIN DIE DUE TO FUCKING COOKING 

 

Gay prince: who FLIRTED with the grim

 

Gay king: Will and Mike, Lucas was just depress while you two tried to get w ith a dead man

 

Lesbian queen: amazibg 

 

Gay king: also Dustin and Lucas were already married so when ever ghost Dustin comes out they fuck

 

Cute moody child: loyal game stronger then Mike and Will

 

Will boyfriend: our loyal game is strong we wanna fuck the reaper 

 

Gay prince: now I wanna play it, naw I just beat Mike at Mario cart

 

Vine died: hats funny

 

Cute moody child: I take photos of Mike crying and Will being a happy pure boi he is

 

Lesbian queen: wait did El get pregnant with Mike kid

 

Gay king: OH SBJT 

 

Lesbian queen: N O 

 

vine died: ….. Mike your the dad

 

Cute moody child: ahhanana so they can't answer to they are playing mario kart

 

Gay king: EL PREG WITH MIKE BBY WTF

 

Lesbian queen: I CALM NAMING THE BBY

 

Cute moody child:  **BylerKeepScreaming.video**

 

Vine died: THE GANE US FUCKED UO DUSTIN

 

Gay king: I KNKW AND ITS AMAXING 

 

Gay king: I'm gonna go and keep playing bye 

 

Lesbian queen: El wann a surprise Dustin

 

Vine died: then Mike hell yeah

 

Lesbian queen: yes boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually posted oh my gosh
> 
> Sorry


	15. Triple date

**Group chat: the gay chatto**

**Online: 6**

 

Gay prince: soooooooo

 

Gay prince: I'm in Mike room and found photos 

 

Lesbian queen: I'm excited 

 

Gay king: OS WILLIAM GONNA EXPOSE HIS HUSBAND 

 

Vine died: oh fuck I love where this us going

 

Cute moody child: I got popcorn

 

Cute moody child: continue

 

Gay prince: and I found a picture of El and him together

 

Gay prince: I look at the back of it because El like to write stuff on the back on the photo

 

Lesbian queen: my girlfriend is just aesthetic

 

Vine dies: BABBBEEE ;)

 

Vine died: that suppose to be a crying but happy you know

 

Lesbian queen: yessssss

 

Gay king: cuties

 

Gay prince: ANNYYWASYYYS

 

Cute moody child: HES DONE WITH YO SHIT

 

Cute moody child: also wasent this kinda during his emo stage

 

Gay prince: YES

 

Gay prince: in the back it said “Emo Mike and Bitchin El”

 

Vine died: I REMEVER THAT OH MY FREAKING GOSH

 

Cute moody child: I bet Mike is lurking in this gay chat

 

Will boyfrind: JDJDJEJSJ

 

Cute moody child: I'm correct PAY UP DUST

 

Gay king: this is why I don't make bets in dm 

 

Will boyfriend: WILLLLLLL

 

Lesbian queen: SEND THE PHOTO

 

Will boyfriend: OH FUCK NO 

 

Gay Prince:  **EmoAndBitchin.png**

 

Will boyfriend: MOTHER FHCKER

 

Gay prince: yes I do know billy fuck your mother but let's not bring that up

 

Vine died: SOMEONE GET THEIR MAN

 

Gay king: WHERE MY WILL

 

Lesbian queen: OH MU FUCK HE JUST

 

Cute moody child: I prepare Mike grave

 

Will boyfriend: Idk if I should be proud or fucking sad

 

Will boyfriend: now open the door will for I can smuggle you with my love

 

Gay prince: buttttttttttt

 

Will boyfriend: smuggle you with the love of mine

 

Gay prince: ok

 

Vine died: oh my gosh, yeah they are fucking in love

 

Gay king: aren't we all El 

 

Gay king: also be ready tomorrow we have that trip and shit

 

Cute moody child: oh yeahhhhhhh

 

Lesbian queen: Ughhhhhhhhh

 

Vine died: my love Max

 

Lesbian queen: yayyyyy

 

Gay king: oh fuck I'm laughing I know we already discuss this

 

Gay king: but if we were to be split in girls with girls and boys with boys

 

Gay king: but oh my fucking fuck, we still be ok because we all are fucking gay

 

Cute moody child: this is the mind of my fucking boyfriend 

 

Gay king: shhhhhhhhhhb my love, it's facts 

 

Vine died: I

 

Lesbian queen: sometimes I wonder why I'm friends weith yo gay ass

 

Gay king: MAX WE ARE GAY

 

Lesbian queen: true

 

Vine died: OH MY GOSH WE UNDERSTAND WE ARE GAY 

 

Cute moody child: I'm just gonna go and wonder why I'm still in this chat

 

Cute moody child: butttrtt

 

**Cute moody child change will boyfriend name to** **_Emo Mike_ **

 

**Cute moody child change vine died name to** **_Bitchin El_ **

 

Cute moody child: ok I'm good bye 

\------

 

**Group chat: gay ass family**

**Online: 10**

 

Emo mike: 2e are at the hotel now 

 

Father; yayyyy ok that's good, now font do bad shit

 

Gay prince: dang it, I wanted to rob Mike love 

 

Photographer ho: THIS, WHAT, IS THIS WILL

 

Cute moody child: yeah, Will has change this boi

 

Gay king: or he just being grossly cute and trying to get mike fluster because of a bet

 

Nancy drew: oh my fuck how Dustin

 

Gay king: I was in the middle of the agurement 

 

Nancy drew: oh fuck 

 

Photographer ho: STEVE 

 

Father: I know husband

 

Lesbian queen: also yesterday one if us (I forgot) called Mike will husband

 

Bitchin el: it runs in the family wife

 

Photographer ho: we hoppers/Byers have are stuff

 

Bitchin el: heck ye 

 

Cute moody child: I want to be removed.from this chat

 

**Cute Moody child has been removed**

 

Lesbian queen: welcome 

 

Barb is bi: I love my ginger daughter 

 

Gay king: Nooo MY LOVE

 

Father: Will you have everything

 

Gay Prince: yeah Steve 

 

Father: ok that good

 

**Cute moody child has been added**

 

Gay king: YAYYYY MY LOVE

 

Nancy drew: me

 

Barb is bi: Wtf is this chat

 

Father: uhhh us being fucking gay and being grossly in love

 

Photographer ho: oh my gosh I fucking love you Steve 

 

Lesbian queen: HIW IS WILL AND HIM SIBILINGS

 

Lesbian queen: thank Will for the grammar and spelling correction in the dm

 

Gay prince: you welcome ^^

 

Emo mike: I LOVE WILL BYERS HOPPER

 

Barb is bi: LOOK AT WHAF YOU HAVE FONE

 

Barb is bi: Kfjsj

 

Nancy drew: Jane and Max plz tell me you aren't like this

 

Bitchin El: HAHAHAHAH sometimes but we are just pure

 

Lesbian queen: heck yeah

 

Emo mike: ok stop lying you guys are as sinful as we are

 

Lesbian queen: WE DONT YELL IT IN CHAT THO

 

Cute moody child: Dustin my love

 

Gay king: yes my love

 

Cute moody child: if we ever are like this, i wanna run away from this town

 

Father: sorry I don't allow it

 

Cute moody child: damn it

 

Gay prince: and I love MICHAEL BYER

 

Emo mike: O O F

 

Nancy drew: someone stop them

 

Photographer ho: hahahaha i love them

 

Photographer ho: anyways what is your plan tonight

 

Gay king: we'll sneak out and have a triple date 

 

Barb is bi: nice

 

Father: I allow it

 

Gay king: we weren't asking your permission and guess who came up with it

 

Lesbian queen: [drum roll]

 

Gay king: Will byer hopper

 

Photographer ho: oh my fuck I love my brother even more

 

Nancy drew: oh damn

 

Barb is bi: hahaha if Steve and Jonathan ever got married and wanted to do what Joyce and Jim did their last name be long as fuck

 

Barb is bi: Jonathan/Steve  Harrington Byers Hopper

 

Barb is bi: or just Harrington Hopper

 

Barb is bi: or Harrington 

 

Photographer ho: Barb wtf

 

Father: stop exposing me barb

 

Barb is bi: ;)

 

Gay Prince: I already claim Lucas last name

 

Cute moody child: a 3am talk with him having a anxiety about not being with me for the rest of the days of our lives

 

Father: oh my fuck Dustin does thay to me too

 

Lesbian queen: I call having the Byers hopper last name, I don't like my last name because of he who shall not be name

 

Barb is bi: Nancy and I are just gonna combine ours

 

Emo mike: oh my gosh we are literally in 10th grade

 

Gay prince: I like how I'm pretty much the youngest and I'm classifide as the smartest

 

Emo mike: you had the opportunity to skip a grade (same with el) but you didn't because you didn't want to leave us

 

Gay prince: the real reason what because I liked you alot and I still do and you are just freaking hot IM IN LOVE WITH YOU FROM THE FIRST TIME WE MET BUT I DJDNT KNOW BECAUSE WE WRTE IN KINDERGARDEN AND ODHR NDJ

 

Emo mike: OH FMS HRJSJE LOVE YOU TOO

 

barb is bi: I won't be surprise if they are hugging rn crying 

 

Bitchin el: they are barb

 

Photographer ho: ;>

 

Father: anyways you guys do your thing and plz be safe on the date

 

Photographer ho: Plz do

 

Nancy drew: yeee

 

Cute moody child: we will guys and we text back once we are finish

 

Nancy drew: ok good

\-----

 

**Group chat: gay ass family**

**Online: 5**

 

Cute moody child: we are back and safe

 

Photographer ho: ok that's good, and did you get caught

 

Cute moody child: no, so much kids from our school also snuck out and belive it or not, they were LGBT kids, we ask don't worry

 

Father: awesome 

 

Bitchin el: yeah, their was one girl name Naomi and she was aes bi and just told me and Max she happy their one couple at the school that is very put with their relationship

 

Barb is bi: oh my gosh that's beautiful 

 

Cute moody child: yeah and then we went to the park near by and their was mode people,

 

Father: awesome

 

Cute moody child: then we heard a last name, troy and so Dustin ask about it the kid said “he out here with James in the back making out”

 

Father: wait who is troy 

 

Bitchin el: a asshole that harassed Us openly lgbt kids but now we know about THIS MOST.OF THE COMMUNITY AT SCHOOL BLACKMAILING HIM AND I LOVD JT

 

Father: lovley, anyways you guys should sleep

 

Barb is bi: yup, you guys have a good sleep

 

Cute moody child: we will, night you 2

 

Bitchin el: niiigghtt

**Author's Note:**

> legit stranger things is amazing and ima try to update as much as i can  
> also these are my lives sooo


End file.
